Lessons in Love
by LittleMissMaster
Summary: Hey. This is co written between myself and My-Little-Emmilette. Its a school fic. Marian starts a new school and there may just be more to learn than she thought. R/M R&R please :
1. new school new smirks

Lessons in Love

Well what can I say. We are doing yet ANOTHER story together. Also we have lots more to come :D:D. This is about the gang being in school with the usual characters causing trouble, smirking and as always chatting up the girls. Hope you like it. :D:D

Marian took a deep breath as she took one last look in the mirror. Today was her first day at the new school. She fiddled with her hair once more convinced that it wasn't sitting right. She had decided not to wear to much make up seeing as it was her first day, so she had just mascara and eye liner on with a bit of gloss. She was wearing a white t-shirt with denim jeans and a white star belt. She grabbed her light blue side bag and walked down stairs where her father had left some toast and a note for her.

_Sorry._

_Had to go into the office early. Have a good first day. _

_See you tonight._

_Dad x_

Marian smiled and grabbed the piece of toast and walked out the door locking it and pocketing the key. She walked towards the direction of the school hoping she would be able to find her way. She walked down many streets some of which she was sure was the same street as before. She pulled out the piece of paper where she had roughly drawn a map on. She frowned studying it and looking for the name of the street which was no where to be found. She groaned as she scrunched the piece of paper up and threw it in the bin. She glanced at her surroundings and shivered. Her father had told her to stay out of some streets as they held notorious characters. Marian believed this to be one of those streets. The houses were no longer nice and tan coloured, but dull and grey. Some had boarded windows whereas others were covered in graffiti. There were alley ways that reeked of alcohol and urine. In one Marian could make out a dark huddled shape which she believed to be a body, but she was in no way going to see if her assumptions were true.

'Excuse me.'

Marian jumped and turned sharply when she heard the voice come from behind her.

'Its OK. I'm not going to hurt you.' The Stranger laughed smirking.

'I didn't think you were. You just startled me that's all.' Marian said holding her head high even though inside she was screaming and had to cement herself to the ground to stop from running away. Her mouth almost dropped open at the sight of the intruder. He was a bit taller than her. With brown hair and mesmerising eyes. His smile was hypnotising.

'Are you lost.' The stranger said raising his eyes brows and smirking.

'I am not lost. Just..taking a diversion.' Marian stated. Even though she knew she would find her way to school better from the middle of the Gobi Desert.

'You're lost.' The man nodded smiling.

'And what makes you so sure?' Marian asked raising her eyebrows.

'I live in this street. I know everyone around here, and I have never seen you before. Which means you are new. Also taking a detour through this neighbour hood could end you up in hospital.'

Marian moved from foot to foot uncomfortably. He had sussed her out.

'Fine. I am lost.' Marian sighed giving in.

He smirked even wider if that was possible at the fact he had finally managed to get her to admit that she was lost.

'Now, was that so hard?' He smirked.

If this guy wasn't so hot she would have pummelled him with her bag by now.

'Would you like me to take you to school?'

'What makes you think that I am going to school?' Marian asked stubbornly.

'Well you are my age. You have a book bag with you. And you are as stubborn as any other late teenage girl.'

Marian starred in disbelief. This boy didn't know who she was. How dare he speak to her this way.

'So. Do you want me to take you to school?' He asked again.

'I am not a child and I do not even know your name.' Marian said.

'Well I never said you were a child. And my name is Robin.' Robin smiled.

'I'm Marian.' Marian stated.

'Come on. I'll take you to school.' Robin smirked nodding his head behind him as he turned and walked in that direction.

Marian stood for a few moments watching as he walked away. She was unsure on whether or not to follow him. After all she had just met him. But he seemed so...nice. Well she sure wasn't going to find her way to school on her own. She sighed and ran after him.

Robin walked her through many streets and passage ways before coming to a stop at a wall,

'This is the school.' Marian said as she leaned one leg against the hard stone wall.

Robin looked at her and smiled. 'Well you are far to intelligent to be going to school.'

'Oh is sarcasim your only trait?' Marian said rolling her eyes.

'No. I have my striking good looks.' He smirked.

'Really.' Marian turned and looked him up and down. 'Where have you been hiding those.'

'Haha very funny. We are waiting on the rest of the gang. They'll be here any minute.' Robin said as he watched down the road for the others.

'Others?' Marian asked turning to him.

'Yea. Allan, Much, John, Will and Djaq.' Robin said not looking at her.

All boys. Marian thought. What if they attacked her? What if Robin had just been acting nice all along so he could share me with his friends. A thousand terifying thoughts charged Marian's head. She thought about turning and running. But she would never find her way back now. But it wasn't just that. Something deep down told her she could trust this boy. She looked at him once more, but he was still looking down the road. He was very handsome. But this year it was about her studies, she wasn't going to fall for him or even get in any sort of relationship. And to be honest from past experience she would rather leave boys on the floor at the moment.

'Robin.'

Marian turned at the sound of a new voice calling Robin's name. She turned and saw a shorter boy than Robin walk up the street eating a packet of crisps with lighter brown hair.

'Hey Much.' Robin said standing off of the wall. 'Much this is Marian.' Robin said turning to face her. 'Marian this is Much.'

'Hello.' Much said before scramming another handful of crisps in his mouth.

'Hi.' Marian smiled back.

'Hey Guys.' A tall boy said as he walked up to them with a short woman by his side.

'Hey Will, Djaq.' Robin said. 'This is Marian.'

'Hey.' Marian smiled.

'I'm Will.' Will smiled.

'And i'm Djaq.'

'But your a girl? Marian asked confused.

Everyone burst into laughter.

'Its short for my indian name which none of these brainless losers could pronounce.' Djaq smiled.

'Oh sorry.' Marian said shyly.

'Aww waiting for me. I'm honored.' Came another voice.

Marian turned to see a brown haired boy walk up to them with his arms open.

'And last but not least Alan.' Robin said to Marian.

'Hey.' Allan smirked at her looking her up and down.

'That's right. Take a long look at something you'll never get.' Marian smirked.

Much nearly choked on his crisps as everyone burst out laughing and Allan's face fell.

'Nice one Marian.' Robin laughed as he began walking to school with the others following. Allan last as he had to get over the shock of being rejected.

Robin looked at Marian out of the corner of his eye as they walked along together. He liked her. There had never been a girl to so easily dismiss his charm and even Allan aswell and all in the same morning. She might be a lesbien. Robin thought to himself. She would be interesting to get to know.

They finally reached the chaoticness that was school. Robin walked closer to Marian so they didn't get seperated as they walked through crowds of people to get into the building. Robin put his arm around her waist and led her forward once they were inside the building as students ran around frantically trying to get the alcohol off their breath or hide what ever drugs or weopnary they had before going through the barrier. Marian'sn eyes opened in shock as she saw the large walk through metal detectors with police standing at the other sides with small hand held ones searching through peoples bags.

'Come on. You'll be fine.' Robin said in her ear as he walked her forward.

Marian was incredibly thankful for his arm sround her waist. She felt a lot more safe and protected in this stampeed on students. Robin went first and walked through the barrier and collected his bag on the other side on they had checked it. Now it was Marian's turn. She looked at Robin on the other side.

'Come on.' He smiled nodding her to him on the other of the barrier.

Marian walked forward slowly and put her bag on the table as one of the officer's began checking it for anything dangerous. She then began to walk slowly through the metal detector. She looked around it like it was going to close in around her. She hated these things. Especially at the airports. She always felt so guilty going through one, that she was surprised that they hadn't suspected her as a terrorist the last time she went through one. She sighed in relief when when there was no noise. She smiled as she collected her bag and walked over to Robin who smiled and held his hand out for her, which she took without even thinking.

Robin walked her to her locker and helped her figure out how to open it. Which she appeared to be useless at. Marian was relieved to find that she was in the same form room as him and the others. Robin walked her again to the form room and sat down at the back with her.

'Sorry.' Marian smiled.

'What for?' Robin asked looking at her confused.

'Well today you've had to be my kind of baby sitter. First I get lost. Then would barely walk through the barrier's, couldn't open my locker and then you've had to bring me to form.' Marian laughed.

'Its fine.' Robin smiled. 'Your one of the gang now. If you need anything or if anyone bothers you then you can come to me.' Robin smiled. 'Here give me your mobile number so you have someone to call.' Robin said as he and Marian swapted phone numbers.

Then the class erupted with laughter as the other piled into the class room and sat in front and to the next row of Robin.

'So what do you have first?' Robin asked turning to Marian who was gazing at her timetable.

'Er..P.E' Marian answered.

'Thats what we all have. Looks like i'm your babysitter once again.' Robin smirked. 'Here let me see your timetable.'

Marian smiled and handed it to him. Robin took it and studied it nodding every so often.

'You seem to be in a most of my classes but the ones that we're not in together Djaq is.' Robin stated. 'Djaq.' He said turning to his left where Djaq was sat in the other row with Will. 'Will you take Marian to the classes you two are in togther?'

'Of course.' Djaq smiled.

'There sorted.' Robin smiled handing the timetable back.

'Thanks.' Marian smiled.

'Anytime.' Robin winked causing Marian to blush.

'I ain't bein funny. But where's John?' Allan asked.

'He's got something on. Won't be in until tomorrow.' Much answered now eating skittles.

The bell went and they all left and made their way to the P.E department. Robin staying close to Marian. She liked the fact that he stayed close. She felt secure when he was with her.

'Right class for you two hours of P.E. We will be doing two different sports. For the first hour, gymnastics and for the second swimming.' The teacher announced as the boys and girls split to go into their changers.

'Marian go with Djaq.' Robin said.

'Come on.' Djaq smiled leading Marian away into the girls changers as Robin went into the boys.

Djaq and Marian both got changed and headed out towards the gymnastic hall. They spotted the boys in their tracky bottoms and t-shirt. Marian and Djaq made their way over to them.

'Did you manage to get changed alright without me?' Robin asked smirking as Marian walked over to him.

'I managed just fine.' Marian laughed.

'Right. Girls get a boy partner and start climbing the ropes.' The teacher shouted out to the class.

Robin turned to Marian smiled and took her hand and led her over to one of the ropes.

'Well up you go.' Robin smirked as he held the bottom of the rope steady for her.

Marian smiled and began climbing. They did this for almost half an hour before they were to move onto the beams. Soon both were knacked and only had a five minute break before swimming.

Soon they found themselves in trunks and swim suits and heading out to the pool. Robin and the lads were already waiting by the pool. Marian and Djaq walked over to them.

'So how about this time. Manage to get changed without me again?' Robin asked again.

'Nah. I had trouble getting my bra off.' Marian winked.

Robin starred at her in shock and almost fell in the pool when she replied. It was then that he took her in. She looked extremly sexy in her black bathing suit It stuck to her round curves and made her legs look extremely long and sexy.

'Right once again team up and practice your strokes.' The teacher called.

Before Marian could turn back to Robin she felt two arms wrap around her waist and before she knew it, her body was crashing against the water. She gasped as she came to the surface and realised she was still in Robin's arms holding onto his wet torso tightly as he laughed at her. Marian smirked and began splashing water at him laughing.

The rest day went much the same. She spent her time with Djaq in her lessons if Robin was not there. He took her to the lunch hall then outside to where the gang sat at dinner time. He watched her back all day and even offered to walk her home. She found them to be nice people. They were a very close group and made her feel very welcome. Djaq was nothing like what she had expected. She was funny, friendly and had even arranged to come to her house one night and help her study.

'So how is your day so far Marian?' Allan asked as he annoyed Much by flicking his ear.

'Its been good so far.' Marian smiled from her sitting position next to Robin at the bottom of the tree.

'Yeah. The only bad point so far is being stuck with Rob.' Allan smirked.

'Hey.' Robin shouted offended.

'No Robin's been a great help.' Marian laughed as she looked at Robin's expression.

Robin smiled at her. Who was this girl? She seemed to make everything perfect.

The bell went and they all began walking to their classes.

'So. Did you enjoy your first day?' Robin asked as he walked Marian to her door.

'Yes. And thank you so much for taking care of me.' Marian smiled as she stopped at her garden fence. 'It meant a lot.'

'Like I said, anytime. Tell you what. How about I get you here tomorrow so you don't go down any dodgy neighbour hoods again.' Robin laughed.

'That would be great.' Marian smiled.

'Well. See you tomorrow.' Robin smiled.

'Yeah see you tomorrow.' Marian replied blushing.

'Bye.' Robin said as he turned and walked away heading down to his street.

Marian stood and watched him walk away and couldn't help the smile that remained on her face. She was going to enjoy being at this school.


	2. being set free

Lessons IN Love

**Hey. Thanks for all the reviews for chapter 1. Here's the second part written by the lovely Emma. Hope you like it . :D:D**

Marian woke up as the sun rose over the trees in the back garden, slowly crawling over her face. She stretched out and smiled to herself, remembering the previous days events, she couldn't shake him from her head, needless to see his gorgeous face plagued her dreams, it was strange, maybe it was the way he had taken care of her, knowing nothing about her that made her weak at the knees, or his playful nature and well needed cockiness that made her stomach bubble, but either way, she was feeling something she never had before.

She didn't want to, she had been through too much, when her mother had died, it was a shock to everyone, she was still active in her career when they lived in the city, l flying in and out of the country all the time, she wasn't told what really happened, all she knew was the plane crashed and no one survived. It was on the news for a short while, but with no suspicious causes it was cast off as a tragic accident. She lost her mother, the friend she counted on, and now she was left with her father, however amazing he was, she needed a mother. All girls did. that's when they moved here, well among other reasons which didn't bare thinking of first thing in the morning, but apparently her father blamed her high powered career for it all, and vowed that his daughter would never end up like that, so they moved to Nottingham, to be more of a suburban family, however that was quickly cast off when he bought the house without really looking, it was more like something from a gangster movie. Yesterday at school she had overheard things she only saw on the Godfather or CSI. And there were more security measures everywhere around the school, as well as random bag searches, and body searches. She heard stories of knives and even guns being carried, but she hoped they weren't true.

After a few minutes she dragged herself from her bed and began to get dressed, picking a casual outfit, consisting of, a pair of tight jeans, a dark blue ribbed vest top and a pair of black boots. She looked in the mirror and bit her lip, making sure everything was in place, she decided on a little makeup, some eyeliner and mascara, with a little nude lipstick. She straightened her hair and smiled as she picked up her black bag.

She hummed to herself as she walked into the kitchen.

"Father? You are home? Wont you be late for work?" she asked seeing him in the kitchen, obviously lost something.

"I Cannot find my keys!" he fumed.

"Father?" Marian said in a high pitched tone. Edward turned to see her smirking and pointing to the door where the keys hung.

"You re a wonderful child!" he kissed her forehead and went for the door. "I am working late again, I might not be home until 2 or 3" he said sadly. Marian sighed.

"Okay, have a good day" she turned to find a cereal bar she could eat, hearing the door open.

"Marian?"

"What did you forget now?" she called.

"Nothing smart ass.you have a visitor"

Marian smiled, she couldn't help it, although she did believe he would walk her to school, she never thought of him as going through with it, but he was here. She walked through th kitchen door and smiled seeing him at the front door, leaning against it as he was speaking to her father, they shook hands and Edward smiled before he left.

"Good morning fair maiden, might I say you are looking pretty damn hot today" he smiled cockily.

"Makes one of us then" she smirked. Throwing her book bag over her shoulder. In truth, he did look hot, a nice pair of jeans which she was afraid to see the back of in case she couldn't control her drool, and the front, which she just noticed she was staring at and quickly whipped her head up, big mistake. She looked dead into his emerald eyes and felt her body go weak. He was also wearing a white shirt, you know the ones that every guy with muscles should wear, that showed everything! Yeah, that one. And boy did he have the muscles. She couldn't help but let a loud gulp fill the room. Robin smirked.

"Are you ready?"

Marian smiled and nodded, grabbing her keys and walking to the door. Robin walking right by her side.

"Thanks" she smiled half way down the street.

"For what?"

"Walking with me, I know its probably the last thing you would want to do" she smiled gratefully, the sky was darkening, she thought it looked like rain, hopefully it wouldn't hit before they got to school.

"Well now that's just not true" he laughed, "There is nothing I would rather be doing"

Marian laughed and blushed a little. He loved to see her blush.

"So what do you have first?" he smiled.

"Erm.P.E with you" she giggled

"What you picking?"

"Maybe swimming again"

"I don't think so.my sources tell em the pool was.spiked last night" he grinned.

"Spiked? With what?" she scoffed.

"You don't wanna know" he laughed.

They walked in a comfortable for a few minutes, she noticed every so often when they walked on the same foot, their arms would brush together, she let a smile play on her lips.

"So, do you like it here?" he asked, hands in his pockets.

"Its.different" she said blankly.

"Different? Surely you know that this is one of the roughest parts of Nottingham, I mean you are lucky you haven't been shot yet" her eyes shot open, he stopped, "JOKE! IT WAS A JOKE!" he laughed, she let out a breath and they laughed.

"No, not really, the way my father and I were told, it was a wholesome neighbourhood and a good quality school?" she rolled her eyes.

"You didn't even see the house before you left?"

"Nah, he did It over the phone"

"That's weird?" he laughed

"We left in a hurry" she said sadly. Robin saw her face, she was in pain, not physical, but whatever they left for, it was bad.

She looked over to him and saw the wondering in his eyes. She smiled

"It's a long story" she stated, he heard the _please don't ask me again _even though she didn't say it. He nodded and smiled.

"Well, we are one of the high classes fair maiden" he grinned. Marian laughed,

"Ahh.see here.we even have our own art" he pointed to the graffiti on the walls and she laughed, "and our own Vallay's " he pointed to the drunken bum on the bus bench. Marian smiled and moved a little closer to him, so they were constantly touching arms. She saw him smile and continue walking, then she saw his face change.

"Robin?" she asked. Then she felt his arms slink around her waist like they had the day before,

"Cross the street" he stated

"What? Why?"

"Come on Marian, just follow me, stay close"

Marian was confused, but when she looked up and saw the group of about twenty boys a little older than herself she tensed and gripped on to Robin for dear life. She held her breath as Robin guided her over the road, keeping his arm tightly around her small waist. They grew closer to them and then she heard them.

"Oi Locksley! Who's the bird"

Marian tightened her grip on him.

"Just keep walking" he whispered right into her ear. She nodded and didn't even look up at the boys.

"I said who's your bird Wanker!" one of then yelled.

Robin turned to them, "Fuck of George!" he yelled. Marian looked over, they were all dressed basically the same, something between a chav and a goth, whatever that was! She saw them leering at her, everyone of them looked at her as if she was a piece of meat. she felt her skin crawl as Robin gently tugged her along.

"We'll go through the alley, its quicker and they wont go down that way" he smiled.

She nodded as he quickly tugged her down the opening,

"I'll see you later hottie!" one of them called. Marian just scoffed as they came to another derelict part of the neighbourhood. Only this was a little more frightening. Abandoned and burned out cars lay on the streets, woman and men were shouting in the apartments and she heard glass breaking in the distance, she instinctively held on to Robin tighter.

"Who were they?" she asked quietly

Robin scanned the area quickly and looked down at her. "They are sort of the are holes of the school they are all into drugs and stuff, hardcore only though, and they brought weapons to school once.wee call them the black knights"

Marian shuddered a little.

"Come on, I don't want you to be in this neighbourhood longer than a minute" he grinned winking at her before he pulled her along. She didn't like it here, there were groups of men on the streets, who stopped talking and stared as they walked by. She didn't look directly at them.

"Its not so bad at our end, this is quite dangerous.but I didn't want the black knights to start on you" he smiled

"Why would they?"

"Wellyou're new, your hot, and they like things that are.well.restricted"

Marian nodded and understood. "Oh"

They stopped by an alley and she adjusted her book bag,

"Well that was interesting" she grinned, fixing her hair.

"Yeah, I was wondering when you would meet them, but you don't mess with them alright, anytime they talk to you don't say anything, just ignore them and tell me" he ordered

Marian smiled and nodded.

Robin saw a black car pull down the alley over the road and stop, he didn't think anything of it until he heard a heart stopping bang noise. He didn't even think before he heard Marian scream from fright and lunged for her, throwing himself over her as they hit the ground, his body covering hers, he had perfected the art of ducking in his years here, with the number of drive by's a week a guy had to be prepared. He heart Marian's shaky breath and knelt back over her, quickly running his hands over her to make sure she was okay

"Marianyou alright?" he asked worriedly. She sat up, still trying to breathe again and nodded, forcing air back into her lungs, noticing Robin was still on top of her. Face to face.

"Robin.I think that was just a car backfiring" she whispered.

Robin suddenly went a deep crimson colour. He stammered. "Well.II thoughtit might have" Marian giggled and leaned up, planting a quick kiss on his cheek.

"I know what you thought.thank you.that was.well" she couldn't even thing of the word, Robin just saved her.well, from a car backfiring? But still he didn't know that! She felt her legs quiver under his as they stared at each other. He smiled and looked at her with his olive eyes, shooting her a cheeky wink before gently climbing to his feet and helping her up.

"Come on, we're gonna be late." he extended his hand to her, which again she took without hesitation. As he lead her to the school

Again she was marched through the metal detectors and her bag was searched in front of her, the large bald security guard pulled out her makeup bag and rather embarrassingly a packet of tampons. She just looked at him with her eyebrow raised.

"You need one honey?" she smirked

The guard laughed and handed her, her bag back. She threw it over her shoulder and went to Robin again for homeroom.

They met up with the gang again and they had a conversation about the act of vandalism on the school last night before the bell went. Again robin escorted her to the P.E block.

"Well.since you don't need my help in there again, and I wont be in your class, Djaq will watch out for you" he smiled

"Thanks" she smiled walking into the changing rooms.

Robin sighed when she vanished and felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Robin and Marian sitting in a tree F-U-C-K-I-N-G!" Allan sang in his ear. Robin punched him hard on the arm but he just laughed, doing a dance in front of him,

"First comes pregnancy, then comes the dole, then comes social services with a warrant in their hand!" he snag out of tune. Robin hit him again and walked into the changing rooms.

Marian pulled out her shorts and top for P.E and put her bag on the floor. She heard giggling and saw a small group of girls walk into the room, one of them, a blonde stared at her. She rolled her tongue inside her lip and made a squelching sound before walking over to her, as if she had something wedged inside of her backside. Marian stared at them and then back at her locker.

"Who are you?" the blonde demanded

Marian just looked at her and chuckled before looking back at her locker, taking out a bobble.

"I was talking to you bitch!" she yelled. Djaq saw and walked over and stood in front of Marian,

"Sarah, piss off and snort coke will you? Your nose looks a little dry" Djaq smirked.

Sarah just made a face and then looked over at Marian

"I saw you yesterday, with Robin, looking all chummy, a word of warning new bitch, stay the hell away from him, he's marked, he's mine" she stated. Her cronies just laughed. Marian shook her head.

"Sarah, why don't you get it through your thick head, he doesn't like you! You are just some street hooker that set her prices too high!" Djaq snapped.

"And you are some little transfer bitch who is gonna get her ass kicked is she don't shut up!" she said moving into her face.

"What you gonna do Sarah? Attack me with your cheap acrylic nails, face it, Robin has never looked twice at you except to pity the drugged up whore you are!" Djaq yelled.

Sarah went to punch her,

"Right! Ladies! Enough!" the teacher shouted. "I cant be assed writing a report so finish this after class alright?" she stated and walked out.

Marian had never seen a teacher act so casually about a potential fight before. She eyed Sarah up, something tells her she could have been pretty, but if what Djaq was saying was true, the drugs had done their damage, her skin was pale and blemished, her lip cracked and white and her eyes were bloodshot. She wore a tiny top that barely contained her breasts and tiny shorts that you could practically see her colane. She looked at Marian

"Watch your back bitch, you aint in Oxford now" she snapped before walking out with her gang. Djaq shook her head and walked over to Marian.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, thanks, is she really on drugs?"

"We think so, but she hasn't admitted it. Robin tried to help her when we found her all spaced out in an alley once, and ever since then she's been obsessed."

Marian wrinkled her forehead and sighed.

"Anywaytime to stretchyou coming?" he asked.

"Yeah, just let me get changed, I'll meet you"

She was glad when Djaq walked out and left her alone, she hated getting changed in front of people, and now she was lone she could change without them seeing them. Her shorts were changed and she scanned the room before taking off her top and throwing the other over her head. Little did she know someone was sent back to keep an eye on her.

"Right, Djaq and Marian spot each other" the teacher said.

"Oi Sarah" one of the blonde girls whispered.

"What?"

Come here, you gotta hear this"

Sarah smiled and laughed when she was told the recent discovery,

"That is too good..right, I got a plan" she smiled.

"Marian, you ready yet?" Djaq called as she grabbed her bag, class had gone well and so again she was stalling.

"No sorry, I'll be right out."

"okay, I'll be outside"

Marian smiled and changed her shorts back to her jeans. She scanned the room quickly again before changing her top and grabbing her book bag and fixing her hair.

"Did you get it?" Sarah whispered.

"Yeah..look.." she showed her the pictures on her camera phone and Sarah burst into hysterics.

"Wait til everyone else finds out!" she giggled.

"Alright Maz?" Allan said as he spotted her at her locker.

"Yeah, where's Robin?" she asked.

"Aww well, he might have said something to the teach about the football?"

"And what would that be?" she smirked.

"Well he was getting a hard time abut being a ball hog, and well he told him that he should.well.forcibly insert the ball into his anus"

Marian blurted out a laugh and smiled, placing her books into her locker.

"You want me to walk you to lunch?"

"ErmIts okay, I wont be a minute, save me a seat?" she grinned

"Sure, see you in a mo"

Marian liked Allan, he was funny and caring, he was like a smaller version of Robin, only not as hot, although he was quite handsome.

She slammed her locker hard and tried to lock it, she thumped her fist into it but it would click. She gasped when another hand smacked it closed. She turned to see a strange boy staring at her. Dressed like a black knight, which frightened her. She tensed her body, wrapping her arms around herself.

"There you go honey" he smiled.

Marian smiled quickly and then went to leave, but she felt a hand on her arm, pushing her gently back into the locker.

"Whoa, what's the rush" he smiled. She didn't like him already, he was Grinch like, a pointy face with greasy black hair hanging along his neckline.

"I gotta go" she said barely above a whisper.

"No you don't, your new aren't you?" he asked

"Yeah"

"I'm Guy Gisbourne.and you are?"

"Not interested" she replied harshly.

"Fiery and hot." he leaned din to her face, "I like hot"

"Well go soak your head then" she snapped with gritted teeth. He moved to close, her arm still in his grasp.

"I like you new girl..we will get along like a gun to a bullet" he licked his lips. Marian tried to move away.

"OI! GET THE HELL AWAY FROM HER!"

Marian let out a breath when she saw Robin sprinting down the corridor, Guy immediately backed off and Marian walked away towards Robin who wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Locksley, I see you got first dibs on her, damn, well when your done do share her" he licked his lips.

"Shut your mouth you piece of shit" Robin ordered, pushing Marian a little behind him.

"Oh, protective are we?" he laughed, "well I can see why, she's a dainty little thing aint she"

Marian felt Robin tense and held his waist tighter.

"Robin.we should go to lunch" she whispered.

Robin looked at her and saw how scared she was. He nodded. "I'll deal with you later" he said teeth gritted into guy's face. He just smiled.

Robin pulled Marian along the corridor, his arm now wrapped around her so tightly she thought she would break, but in a good way.

"Are you alright?" he asked full of concern.

"Yeahyeah I'm fine.thank you." she said with a smile.

"Stay away from him alright, he's bad news."

"how?"

"Well you know the black knights?"

"Yeah"

"He's sort of one of their leaders"

"One of?"

"Oh, you haven't met Vasey yet.that'll be fun.I'll explain later" he smiled.

"Okay.thanks again." she smiled blushing, he loved it when she blushed.

"Anytime fair maiden" he pecked her lightly on the cheek and she giggled.

"How was football?"

"Cancelled cause of the rain so we played indoors"

"Nice" she giggled. He pulled her again into the lunch room.

Lunch was odd to say the least, although the gang were all engrossed in conversation, Marian was aware of people staring at her, laughing even. She felt nervous and uneasy.

"rian.Marian!" She snapped out of her thoughts.

"Huh? Sorry what?" she asked.

"You okay?" Robin asked.

"Yeah why?"

"Well your mashed potatoes are now liquid" Much laughed. Marian looked down and noticed she had been stirring them with her fork, she put it down and stared around her again. Robin looked at the gang who shrugged and then back at Marian.

"Hey.what's up?" he asked placing his hand on her shoulder.

"Nothing."

"Marian"

"Its just, is it just me or are people staring?" she whispered. The gang looked around.

They noticed that they were being stared at, but they didn't let on.

"No, no one is staring" Will said with his arm around Djaq.

Marian saw Sarah laughing at her, giving her a self satisfied smile, she knew something was up.

"I'll be right back." she said softly getting to her feet.

"Marian?" Robin asked but she was already walking away, he looked at the gang and shrugged.

"Oh shit" Djaq said.

"What babe?" Will asked.

"She's going to speak to Sarah.." she bit her lip.

"Sarah? Why Sarah?"

"Wellthey were kind of introduced in the changing rooms.in the form of Sarah threatening her." Djaq said.

"What!"

"I handled it.but I don't know what this is about..just see what happensif she needs us we'll go" Robin didn't want to, he wanted to go now and prevent anything, but he didn't want to baby her.

"Sarah" Marian snapped, standing directly in front of her table, Sarah had three other girls and two boys next to her.

"Well well, look who it is, speak of the devil" Sarah giggled.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Marian snapped.

"Nothing" Sarah feigned innocence. Marian had enough, she slammed her hand on the table and looked dead into her eyes, everyone had quietened down and began slyly looking over at the pair, Robin and the gang in particular.

"Sarah, don't give me your shit, you are seriously mental if you think I don't know something is up." she snapped. Sarah stood up, she had something in her hand.

"Me mental? that's rich coming from you" the table laughed and Marian felt nervous again.

"What the fuck are you talking about?"

"You are calling me mental when you are the one that needs to be locked up." Sarah threw the paper at her and Marian held it up, examining it, she felt her stomach sink, tears welling behind her eyes. She looked back up at Sarah, "At least I don't use myself as a fucking chopping board, looks like the new girl got some issues.I think I'll start calling you Granola Suicide" She giggled as the gang burst into hysterics.

Marian couldn't speak, she looked around the room to see the same paper on a few of the desks close by. She felt like she was about to die on the spot and she looked at Sarah.

"I told you to back off bitch"

Marian couldn't help the tears that fell, she didn't even remember telling her legs to run, but they did as fast as they would carry her out the door of the lunch room.

Robin ran as soon as he saw Marian move, something wasn't right, he ran to Sarah's table and looked at her.

"What the fuck was that about?" he demanded.

"Nothing, just a little harmless fun baby" she winked. Robin shook his head and walked out, not before picking up the paper though. He waited until he got outside to look at it, and he felt his heart stop. It was Marian, changing, her entire torso bare, but her lower stomach covered in nasty looking white scars, so perfectly cut they were definitely self inflicted. He shook his head and crinkled the paper, throwing it in the bin before tearing out into the street to find Marian.

Marian felt the rain overtake her entire body, and she didn't even care, the cold let her feel like she was actually there, like she was alive. She felt numb, she didn't want anyone to know about that, it was part of her past, but she couldn't erase the scars, but she could hide them, and now everyone knew, everyone would think she was some psychotic freak who needed to be kept away from sharp objects. She looked around her, it was hard to see through the thick blanket of arctic moisture, but she saw trees and she knew that it was better than a street with burning cars any day. She walked towards them and wrapped her arms around herself.

Robin was worried to say the least he had been searching the school grounds for over an hour as had the gang, but she was no where and she couldn't have gotten too far, he was practically right behind her. He sighed and ran his hands through his hair, then something caught his eye, no one else really knew about it, it was kind of his secret place, and in her frantic state, she might have stumbled across it. A small woodland area surrounded by trees on the edge of the school, no one had checked there yet. He decided to give it a try. And then he remembered. He had her number.

He dialled it and held the phone to his ear as the lightening flashed through the sky.

Marian sat herself under a large oak tree, not really sure why, but it was the first place she felt safe in. she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket and decided to see who it was before ignoring them. It flashed Robin's name, and he was the only one she couldn't ignore.

"Hello" she whispered, barely audible.

"Marian! Thank god! Where are you!?" he bellowed, not meaning to scare her, but he was so worried.

"I.I don't know." she squeaked.

"Look, Marian, don't worry about what happened okay..look we all have stuff we aren't proud of, but don't worry.Marian speak to me please" he begged.

She could barely hear him through the rain.

Then he saw her, under his favourite oak tree. He hung up the phone and ran over, dropping to his knees. She looked up at him, his beautiful face was soaked and panic stricken, worry filled his sea green eyes, he was shaking.

"Marian." he spoke softly, as if she was a child just awoken from a nightmare. "Marian, are you alright?" he asked.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to." she said timidly.

"Don't ever say sorry!" he laughed. He was glad to see a small smile pray on her lips. He saw how white her skin had become, and was glad he had grabbed his trackie top before he left.

"Here.you'll catch your death" he said, draping it over her shoulders and zipping it up. Rubbing her arms he looked into her eyes. She was like a kitten, so apprehensive and restrained. She was petrified, but of what he didn't know.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked quietly, although wit the rain it was more of a low yell.

She just looked at him. "Do you think I am a freak now?" she asked, he couldn't distinguish between the tears and the rain.

"What?, never! Marian, we all do things when we are unhappy.no one can hold that against you.I mean I heard your mother died and"

"That wasn't just it." she whispered. Robin had taken a seat in front of her, his hands sitting on her thighs, for reassurance.

"Marian.what was it" he asked. "You don't have to tell me, but if you want to"

"It was a boy." she stated. Robin felt a strange wave of horror rip over him.

"A boyfriend?" he asked

"Nohehe was.not well." she stated. "He was"

"Marian, its alright." he whispered, seeing her chest rise and fall with every laboured breath,

"He, was obsessed" she blurted out.

"With you?" he asked, dreading the answer. She nodded.

"At first, it was a small crush..but then he started, coming around my house, and following me at school.and it all got a bit much, so I told the head.he was told to stay away from meand everything was fine.until I went to a party with my friend.I didn't know he was there.and he.hehe drugged my drink, and tried to.tried to" she broke off.

"Shhh.." he stroked the side of her face and smiled weakly. She melted into his hand, allowing her eyes to close for a minute.

"Did he" Robin asked.

"No, I don't remember anything, but I was passed out and my friend Carter came in and got me to the hospital.the stalking went on for months before that.and after that happened, my mother died.it was all too much at oneit was like I was watching my life spin out of control and I couldn't do anything to stop it.." she sobbed. Robin had moved a little closer now, her hands enveloped by his giant ones.

"What happened?"

"II just.when my father found out my mother had died, he was different, he seemed to shut himself off from me, and I felt alone.soI was cutting some food one day, accidentally cut my hand, and for a spilt second I forgot all about the emotional pain and focused on the physical." she said, looking into his eye, he gave her a sympathetic look and rubbed her hands with his.

"I started doing itall the time.I did It on my wrist once, but someone saw and I couldn't anymore, so I started doing it on my stomachand Ilets say I got a little scared when I started passing out..so I was taken to hospital, ever since then my father has been a bit over protective.that's why we moved hereto keep me out of trouble."

Robin was amazed, she had opened up so freely to him, she had been through so much and before this, she had been so happy go lucky. But then again, appearances can be deceiving.

"Why?" was all he could manage, it sounded stupid, but then again he needed to know.

"That's a good question.its like.every time I cut myself, It was sealing another memory, like every cut was a stare, or a grope or a forced kiss, or a missed opportunity in my mothers case.every cut was something I was ashamed of..it was like I was sinking in mudand It was getting tighter and tighter, so tight I couldn't breathe, and I just wanted." she sobbed. Robin moved closer, his face a few inches from hers, his hands trying to keep her warm. He had never felt so helpless. But he had to be here for her.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"I wanted someone to pull me out! that's all I needed.just someone who cared enough to reach for me and help me!" she shouted, falling into his chest, he cradled her as she sobbed, he let his hand comb through her sopping hair, he kissed her through it, rocking her gently.

"Let me." He said.

She sat up, and looked at him, the sudden bright green of his eyes suddenly captured her, she was lost for breath.

"Let you what?" she whispered.

"Let me help you.let me pull you out" he whispered.

Marian sat up, the rain beating off of each of them they could hear it in their heads, the rhythmic rattling of it was somewhat comforting. She felt his hand on her face, his thumb brushing under her eye, wiping away her tears, then her face suddenly felt warm, flushed even. And then, his lips met hers softly, her entire body melted into his, it was the sweetest kiss she ever had, she was surprised he didn't melt in the rain, his lips exploring hers so gently it was as if he was asking permission, the soft pink pillows resting gently on hers, the warmth of them combined with the chill of the rain was mind blowing to say the lest, the way his calloused fingers running over her skin was amazing, so gentle yet rough. She let a soft moan escape her lips as he took over her mouth with his own, taking his time until she let him in further. Then, the rain stopped. She felt him slowly pull away, she could have stayed in that spot forever, with him.

"What was that?" she whispered huskily.

The slightly dazed look over his eyes was unbelievable, so adorable yet manly,

"I pulled you out" he smiled.

Marian grinned and forgot all about the days events, and focused on her and Robin, under the tree, where she was saved.

**Well hoped you liked it. **

**Review?**

**Stacey and Emma. **

**Also any ideas of things that you would like in it?**


	3. spreading her wings

Lessons in Love

Marian awoke in her room as the rain tapped her window lightly. She frowned as she sat up and rubbed her eyes. The last thing she remembered was falling asleep in Robin's arms under the tree. He must have carried her home. Marian smiled at the thought of him walking through the rain holding her sleeping body in his arms. Damn she wished she hadn't missed it. She checked her clock that sat on her bedside table. Eight thirty it flashed. Marian groaned, she would never get back to sleep now. She got up and walked over and changed from her school clothes which she still had on. Her father was not home yet and would not be for some time. She knew there was a park near by and decided to go and try and find it. She walked outside and pulled her jacket closer to her chest as the cold air attacked her still waking body. She walked down the dirty street path. The lights barely exposing her way. The street seemed dark and eerie. Deserted and abandoned. Most probably because the thugs of this street were off trashing another one. There were a few black bags of trash left abandoned on the curb which were now the top restaurants to rats. She could hear distant shouting in one of the other streets and thanked the gods that she was walking away from them.

Finally she reached the park. However, she was soon regretting her decision to come here. Over by the swings, being the big boys they were stood a group of Black Knights as Robin called them. She was about to turn and leave, but it was too late. They had already seen her. She thought that it be best to continue walking through the park, thinking that they wouldn't bother her if she didn't try to run. She cuddled closer to herself for more security as she walked along the path that passed through the park. She picked up her pace as they all turned to look at her. Her heart raced and her body froze when they began to shout remarks and wolf whistle at her. It brought back hidden memories to the surface. She remembered when he would stalk her. When he would shout things like slut and sexy to her and wolf whistle. She felt the feeling arise again. It began with an itch, then making you want to claw at your skin like some animal with a disease.

'Well fancy seeing you here:'

Marian had been so lost in her nightmares that she had not notice the gang had approached her. She turned to see the boy that Robin had protected her against that day at school.

'Marian what brings you here?' Guy smirked looking her up and down.

'I just thought I'd come out for a walk.' Marian said turning to leave.

'Wait.' Guy said grabbing her arm. 'Its dangerous out there on your own.' He smirked. 'I'll take you.'

Guy turned back to the other boys and smirked as they cheered and shouted like coyotes about how he was going to score. Guy practically marched Marian away from the others and over to a group of bushed and a large wooden fence that surrounded the park. He threw he harshly up against it. Marian froze. She had been in this situation before. She had been held against her will, and grabbed at like she was a pick n mix, and had felt the weight of another man being held firmly against her body. She could only shake as Guy pulled at her jacket and allowed his hands to roam her body. She heard a tear as he jacket fell open revealing her jumper. The weight was lifted from her quickly and her body fell to the grassy floor. She hissed as she felt something pierce her skin and looked down to find that she was sitting in broken glass. Her eyes widened when she saw the syringe priding out of her hand. She pulled it out and hissed as a small amount of blood slid down her hand. It felt good. Like once more she was being set free. She was returned to her mutual friends. A sharp blade. Marian covered herself again with her jacket and the slowly looked to her right. She gasped in relief as she found Robin on top of Guy punching him repeatedly in the face.

'You ever even look at her again and I will rip off the one thing that makes you the arse of a man that you are.' Robin threatened.

'And what's that Locksley. My guy liner.' Guy laughed.

'No that just makes you gay.' Robin spat as he stood and kicked Gisbourne hard in the stomach. Robin turned and walked powerfully over to Marian. He didn't say a word. He just picked her up in his arms bridal style and walked out of the park.

Marian cuddled tightly into warm torso. She knew she was safe when he was there. He protected her from men like Guy. He took the nightmares away and what was the most amazing thing. He made her smile. A real genuine smile. Not one that was forced or faked, but one that she couldn't hold back. She felt him lift her higher up in his arms. She buried her head in the crook of his neck. She could feel his light breath tickle her own neck. She smiled as she closed her eyes and took in his scent. It was stupid and she knew it, but he smelt fresh. Not of any strong spray, but of comfort and freedom.

Robin carried her all the way home. He had been so worried when he saw her pushed against the fence as Gisbourne forced himself upon her. He felt anger take over his body as he charged at Gisbourne and knocked him to the ground. His main concern at the moment however, was getting her home. But then he stopped. What if her father was home? He would go mad. Robin thought for a moment. He smiled as he felt her curl in closer to his body and neck. It wasn't the best idea, but he decided that it was safer to take her to his house. He changed streets and walked down the dirty and garbage covered street. His mother would still be up he thought as he slowly walked into the house and carried Marian up the stairs and into his room. He lay her down on his bed, she was almost asleep and didn't open her eyes. Robin glanced at his room and sighed. It was a mess. He hurriedly picked up the clothes that he had deserted on the floor and threw them under the bed. He tidied the top of his drawers and tables throwing the unknown objects into the emptiest drawer. He left the room and went to the bathroom coming back with the small first aid kit and sitting near Marian on the bed.

'Marian.' Robin whispered as he rubbed her cheek gently with his thumb.

Marian moaned as she felt someone try to wake her from her present dream. The events from the night came back to her and her emotions set in as she began to thrash her arms and legs hoping to fend off whoever was trying to attack her now.

'Marian. Marian!' Robin shouted as he tried to grab her arms and fend himself from her attacks. 'Marian. Its me Robin.'

Marian froze. She looked up at the man and gasped when she realised that it was Robin. 'Oh my god. I am so sorry.' She said putting her hand to her mouth as she saw a nasty bruise appear on his face from where she had punched him.

'Its OK.' Robin laughed as he opened the first aid kit. 'Can I have a look?' He asked motioning towards her.

Marian nodded and sat up. She removed her now ripped jacket and lay it behind her on the bed. She went to lift her top for Robin to see but froze and turned to him.

'I…I haven't let…anyone see... them before.' Marian said looking down.

'You scars?' Robin asked softly.

Marian nodded not looking at him. Robin lifted her chin with his hand so she would have to look him in the eye.

'I like you for what's on the _inside. _What's outside… its just something for strangers to look at.' Robin whispered.

He let his hands slid down to the bottom of her top and began to lift it slowly. He immediately felt her tense. 'I'm not going to take it off.' He reassured her and lifted the top to just below her bra.

Marian instantly relaxed. She sighed gladly as she felt his warm hands gently massage over her stomach. At every bruise or bump he would rub some ointment on them, making her breath catch as she gazed at his face.

'So who do you live here with?' Marian asked breaking the silence. If she hadn't she thought for sure she would have attacked him for the sheer feeling he was allowing to curse through her body.

'My mother.' Robin said after a small pause and not looking at her.

'Where is she?'

'Down stairs watching TV. But it's a bit complicated.' Robin said.

Marina nodded hearing the silent plea for her not ask anymore about it.

'I brought you here because I didn't know if your father was home.' Robin whispered.

'No. He's working late. But thank you for being so considerate.' Marian smiled.

The feeling that his hands were giving her were driving her insane. She was seriously about to lose all control. OK think about Christmas, and Santa, and Robin and chocolate sauce. No!. Your not to think about that. He doesn't like you like that.

'Are you hurt anywhere else?' Robin asked as he finished with her stomach and the few bruises that masked her chin and cheek.

'I hurt my hand on a syringe.' Marian moaned as she looked at her cut hand.

'Syringe.' Robin exclaimed grabbing her hand and examining it. He poured lots of ointment on it and bandaged it up. 'Keep an eye on this. If is goes and kind of colour call me and I will take you to the hospital.' Robin stated.

'Hospital!?' Marian shouted in shock.

'I'm sure you won't have to. Just encase any of the drugs were still in the blade. But the ointment should kill them.' Robin explained.

Marian smiled at him as he still held her bandaged hand in his own.

'All better?' Robin asked smirking.

'Yes. And I am sorry about your cheek. I forgot where I was.' Marian blushed.

Robin looked at her blushing face. She was so damn cute. He just wanted to hold her and protect her from everything. To show her that you can have love in the life. To prove to her that she was the amazing woman that she wanted to be. To be the one she smiled for, the one she laughed at the one she kissed. But he also knew that she needed more than him. She needed someone special.

'Kiss it better.' Robin smirked cockily.

Marian looked at him smiling. She leaned forward slowly. Robin now blushed as her face came close to his. In truth he had been joking, but he was not about to stop her. He gulped as he could feel her light breath tickle his jaw and cheek. Marian lightly let her lips grace his cheeks as she kissed his now reddened bruise. She pulled back smiling.

'All better.' Marian whispered.

Robin smiled and lifted her bandaged hand to his lips and kissed it softly. 'All better.' Robin whispered in return. He then lifted her top once more and kissed the bruises there. 'All better.' He repeated. He then made his way to her face and planted light soft kisses on her chin and cheek. 'All better.' He whispered again barely removing his lips from her face.

Marian was breathless from the feel of his lips on her hand, stomach and face. She gasped as she felt his lips lightly touch hers and seize her in a soft longing kiss. She lay her hands gently on each of his cheeks being careful of his hurt on. Robin lightly lay his hands on her sides as they kissed one another tenderly.

Marian smiled as her alarm went off the next morning. Her jaw hurt that much that she was convinced that she must have slept all night smiling. She thought back to last night. Robin had saved her from Guy's attack then taken care of her. Then they had kissed. But it was unlike any kiss she had ever experienced. The others had been cheap snogs with her boyfriend at the time. But this. This was a kiss. It meant something, it was almost as if in that one kiss they had committed themselves to each other forever. They had kissed for what seemed like an eternity before Robin had walked her home. She happily dragged herself from bed knowing that within the hour Robin would be calling for her to walk her to school. She decided on wearing dark blue skinny jeans with her black boots with a long red top that had rock chick written on it. She straightened her and put on her little make up and walked down stairs. As usual she sat and ate her toast until robin came for her. But this morning was different. She couldn't eat. Her stomach was like a merry go round. She sat fidgeting in the kitchen waiting for the bell that would signal his arrival. Then she heard it. Marian jumped from her stool almost knocking it to the floor and charging to the door. She opened it and even though she thought it impossible her smile grew larger when she saw him standing there smirking at her.

'Well hello.' Marian smiled.

'Is your dad here?' Robin asked trying to look behind her.

'No.' Marian frowned.

'Good.' Robin smirked as he stepped forward and grabbed her in a passionate kiss.

Maria laughed but began kissing him back instantly.

'Come one lets go to school.' Marian smiled as she closed the door and they made their way hand in hand to school.

Marian walked with Djaq along the locker corridor.

'Well if it isn't the grater.' Came a smug voice from Marian's right.

Marian turned to find Sarah and some of her cronies standing smiling smugly at her as she popped her gum.

'Go get your roots fixed Sarah.' Marian sighed.

'Ooo. Now who's becoming a big girl. Does big girl want to fight?' Sarah asked walking forward.

'Sarah back off.' Marian warned.

'Or you'll what? Cause lets face it. I'm the last person you would hurt. I'm sure you'd _hurt _yourself first.' Sarah laughed.

Robin and Allan walked around the corner at the other end of the hall. Robin saw Sarah advancing on Marian and went to run and stop her, but Allan held him back.

'She's a big girl. Let her handle it.' Allan whispered in his ear.

The next thing Sarah knew she was thrown against the locker, being pinned by her shoulders and Marian's hands.

'Look you little druggy whore. If I can do this to myself.' Marian bit lifting her top to show some of her scars. 'Then imagine what I could do to you.'

Sarah looked at Marian in fear. She had never thought her to be someone who would fight back. She thought she would walk away and cry and maybe even hurt herself. But she never expected that. Marian let her go harshly and began walking down the corridor towards Robin with Djaq following trying not to laugh at Sarah's expression.

Robin stood in amazement from the other side of the corridor. Marian had just defended herself against Sarah. And she had done it extremely well. He watched as Marian came down to him. Allan clapped him on the shoulder.

'She's the perfect match for you Robin.' Allan laughed.

'What makes you say that?' Robin asked smirking never having removed his eyes from Marian.

'Your both alike. You bother had the temper span of an egg timer.' Allan laughed.

They school day proceeded as normal as could be after that. Sarah left Marian alone as well as Djaq. Marian and Robin sat together every lesson they had and at lunch. They other told them to get a room as Marian sat in Robin's arms and kissed passionately. To which they ignored.

Marian smiled as Robin kissed her goodbye at her garden gate, or well what was supposedly a garden and made his way home. She watched until he was nothing more than a speck in the distance. She walked up the path and into her house. She dropped her bag at the door in a haze and was just about to dance like Cinderella up the stairs when her father emerged from the living room.

'Father your home early.' Marian smiled as she saw her father.

'I have good news.' Edwards smiled at her.

'What' Marian asked excitedly.

'We're moving again.' Edward smiled as Marian's world crashed.

**Well I think that I really let you down with this chapter. Hopefully my next one will be better.**

**Stacey and Emma. X X**


	4. dark knight

Marian thought she might have been dreaming, she shook her head and her father was still sitting there, grin across his face.

"I'm sorry…..what? I thought you just said moving!" Marian laughed, even though she was sure she heard him right.

"Yes I did" Edward said calmly, getting up from his armchair and walking towards the kitchen. Marian caught her breath and walked briskly after him, standing in the door way as he made himself a cup of tea.

"What the hell dad!" she shrieked. He turned around, still calm.

"Language Marian" he stated

"Don't give me that! Why are we moving after we have barely got settled!" she demanded.

"I saw your school Marian!" He stated.

"What, when?"

"Your principal called me In today, just to let me know how you were getting on, and he insisted I take a tour, and I was horrified!"

"Horrified! You are getting a bit extreme are you not?!" she hissed.

"No, I saw the metal detectors, the graffiti, the rubbish, the students!"

"So what! What, you would rather have me stuck in some private school where they have to wear blazers and straw hats! I don't think so!" Marian stormed out if the room, but the argument was far from over. Her father walked after her, meeting her on the stairs.

"Hold on young lady!" he bellowed.

"WHAT!"

"Don't you dare talk to me like that!" he ordered. Marian crossed her arms and looked down at him

"I'm not moving! I like it here!"

"You'll do as I say! You are far safer away from this place!" he stated.

"What about my friends!" she said, her voice cracking "What about my feelings, what about. Ro…." she trailed off, not being able to keep her tears back. "Where are you carting me off to now!" she barked.

"Scotland, I have been looking into a few houses and have made offers in Falkirk and Edinburgh"

"I cannot believe you!" she sobbed, tears trailing down her face.

"I know what you are upset about….its that boy"

Marian looked down at him and sniffed back her tears.

"So what if it is! I cant leave him dad! He means a lot to me!"

"You have the phone!"

"I cannot believe what a selfish bastard you are being!" she screamed.

Edward tensed. "Don't ever talk to me like that again lady" he stared "You will meet a new boy, a respectable one"

"There is nothing wrong with Robin!"

"Its not just him, its this neighbourhood, you are going out there every day and are lucky to go home alive! don't pretend like I didn't see the bruises Marian" he raised his eyebrow. "I'm not going to even ask what happened…..you are too fragile for a place like this"

"STOP IT!" she screamed Edward looked at her confused. "Stop acting like I am some sort of glass vase! I wont break!" she screamed.

"Marian, this place is not healthy for you! Not in your…condition!" he said leaning on the banister.

"I do not have a condition! I am not ill! I had a bad patch, and you will never let me forget it!" she gritted her teeth.

"Well excuse me for not wanting my daughter to commit suicide!"

"I wasn't going to commit suicide! It just….it made me feel better for a while! But its over now! Robin understands me, why cant you!"

"Robin? You have told Robin about what happened? Everything?"

"Yes" she said plainly, staring him out.

"And the thought that he would think to take advantage of you in your condition never crossed your mind?"

"No, it didn't! he is not like that! He protects me, he looks out for me….and the one person who bloody listens to me without secretly thinking im going to off myself!" she said "And why would you care if I did?!" she snarled.

"Oh shut up, you are talking rubbish now!" he yelled.

"No, it would be just like when mum died, you would shut me out and leave me alone in the world, you abandoned me! I mean hell…you didn't even know I was slicing myself!" she laughed dryly.

"SHUT UP MARIAN!" Edward said, his voice cracking.

"See! You cant even look at me!"

"I'm not talking to you when you are like this!"

"Well I'm not talking to you at all!"

"Go pack, we are leaving within the week"

"GO TO HELL!" she screamed.

Edward looked at his daughter, the little girl who he used to sling over his shoulders and tell stories to, and now, she had become this angry person, saying things the old Marian would never dream of.

"Go to your room" he ordered sternly.

"GLADLY!" she screamed running teary eyed to the door and slamming it so hard the shelf of the wall fell of. She felt the anger bubble inside her, like a fizzy bottle just waiting to explode, she turned and saw the mirror and without thinking slammed her fist so hard into it that it shattered into a thousand pieces. She felt the searing pain run through her hand as the glass stuck through her skin, bleeding uncontrollably. She gasped and pulled out the shards, covering her fist with a white thin towel, tying it tightly. She sobbed into her hand for a minute until the sharp glass caught her eye, cascading over the floor, far to tempting for anyone to pass up, it was like a drug addict in a pool of heroin. She reached her shaky hand for one of the long triangle shards, pointed edge. She held it up in her hand, seeing part of her reflection. She couldn't help but let her fist shake as it held a familiar friend. Her other hand, the wounded one, reached for the bottom of her top, lifting it, exposing her old canvas, just waiting to be painted again. She sobbed as the pointed end grew closer to her skin, her stomach shook and twisted inside her, and just as she felt the flake prick her skin slightly she sobbed and stopped, throwing it hard against the wall and crying into her hands. She thought of leaving, leaving him. She couldn't bare it, suddenly suicide didn't seem too bad. She couldn't leave, not when there was so many things that needed to be said, or done. She stood up, the glass cracking under her tarinered feet, her jeans dragging it across the floor as she wandered over to her window, prying it open and sliding one of her legs out it, ducking her torso under and bringing her other leg out to the ledge. She looked down, it wasn't a big drop, but it would hurt, she leaned back and jumped down, with a groan she hit the ground, the thunder roared over head and it was only a matter of time before the rain began. She stood up and brushed the dirt off of her white vest top and jeans, she felt the cold air attack her skin, but she didn't care. She slid through the garden and jumped the wooden fence at the back, falling into the street alley way and running in the direction of the only place she knew she would feel safe.

She wasn't sure if she had been going in the right direction, but the rain was making it harder, it seemed that ever since she arrived her it had been raining. She saw the cloud of white smoke appear at her mouth as she breathed shakily. Her hand stung and the blood soaked through the bandage. Then she saw it, the small house on the corner of the street, a small light shining through the window. She sighed in relief and walked quicker through the rain, she tried ignoring the boys she had to walk through, but they were grabbing at her, whistling, she sobbed and pushed her way through them, sprinting out of breath to the rusty iron gate. She fiddled with it, trying to pry it open, but it wouldn't budge, so she threw her legs over it and stumbled towards the door, her lungs hurt from trying to breath, they burned and stung every time she tried. She clawed her way up the stairs and rattled her hand on the door,

"Jesus Christ I'm coming!" she heard a female voice call rather annoyed. The door opened and Marian's eyes hurt as the light attacked her eyes. She sobbed a little and looked at the woman she could only assume was Robin's mum. She was dressed in a pink bathrobe, slippers and he hair was matted and her face was old looking, she had a cigarette in her hand and looked Marian up and down.

"Who the hell are you?"

Marian could practically smell the vodka off of her breath, she couldn't believe this was Robin's mother. She couldn't open her mouth to speak, but the tears were pouring.

"Look, if you got attacked or raped or something you aint coming in here, I don't want no trouble." she began to close the door but Marian slammed her hand through it.

"No…please….where's Robin?" she begged through the sobs.

"What you want him for? He hasn't knocked you up has he?" she said as if were the most normal thing in the world.

"No, I just….where is he!" she stammered, the rain dripped down her face and made her bones chitter beneath her skin, her lips were a deep shade of blue and she could barely breathe.

"ROBIN! GET YOUR ARSE DOWN HERE!" she shouted. She looked back at her and looked her up and down again. "He'll be here in a minute, don't move" she ordered walking towards the kitchen, Marian heard the creak of his stairs and looked up to see him looking through to the kitchen which was opposite the front door.

"What is it?" he asked.

"You got a visitor, get rid of her she looks a right state" she barked. Marian watched him turn towards her, he only had a pair of jeans on and he looked good, but she couldn't think like that just now, but that was all she could do, imagine herself in between those arms, holding her close. His eyes filled with worry and shock as he saw her. He jumped down the stairs and ran to her, looking at her.

"Jesus Christ babe!" he gasped, pulling her into his arms, Marian couldn't help it, the warmth of his body made her melt, she sobbed into his bare shoulder and felt her knees give way, but he held on to her. His hand held the back of her head, she could hear his heartbeat rapidly, it was a slight comfort.

"Shhh….babe what is it?" he asked worriedly.

"She couldn't speak, she just sobbed. Robin noticed the bloodied bandage on her hand.

"Marian what happened to your hand?" he practically knew the answer.

"Robin, get her outta here now!" his mother bellowed from the kitchen. Robin turned his head up

"No, she's staying here tonight, go and watch the telly or something" he ordered.

Robin turned to the broken girl in his arms and he gently lifted her bridal style into his arms as she held him close. He shushed her all the way up to his room where he sat her gently on the bed. He kneeled in front of her. He took one of her cheeks in his hand and his other hand took hers,

"Marian….come on babe what is it….what happened? Did someone hurt you?" he asked softly, she could tell he was frantic, but desperately trying to hide it.

"I'm…..I'm…my father is…" she sobbed.

"What? What about your father?" he asked.

"I'm moving away" she blurted out after she mustered the strength. Robin froze. Panic overtook his eyes, the sea green of them whirled into a frenzy.

"Moving? As in moving streets or moving postal codes?" he asked.

"As in moving over the border….to Scotland" she said quietly, with her head bowed.

Robin felt a lump in his throat, he couldn't lose her, he loved her.

"Marian, what happened to your hand?" he asked, trying to process what she had just told him.

"I…I smashed the mirror" she said ashamed.

Robin stroked her cheek with his thumb and stood up, walking to his bathroom. Marian felt naked when he wasn't next to her, but he soon came back holding a small white box.

"Whats that?" she asked.

"it's the fist aid, I don't want it to get infected" he smiled, it still hadn't sunk in.

"There is no need…." she squeaked, but he had already begun to take off the towel, she hissed as the blood peeled off her skin and exposed the wound.

"This will hurt" he said with a corked smile.

Marian didn't even move, she just looked over at the blood and stared. Robin cleaned it up and placed a clean bandage over it. He kissed it and smiled.

"All better"

Marian smiled weakly at him and he took her face in his hands again.

"Hey…..look at me…we'll figure something out" he smiled, planting a kiss on her lips. "You're freezing, let me get you some dry clothes" he said going to his wardrobe. Maria shuddered as the rain water cooled. Her skin rose with goosebumps, but then, she saw him, she saw Robin for the first time since she made her way here. She could really appreciate him, the curve of his back as he bent down to pick up some clothes, the defined muscles on his chest and stomach, the muscular arms that should always be shown, the tanned skin the looked like caramel. He had the dazed sleepy look in his eyes, she realised she probably would have woken him, his hair was messy and adorable, hanging over his right eye, even from here she could smell him, smell the aftershave she loved. The aftershave that drove her mad and made her want him. The jeans he was wearing hung around his hips, too low for her not to be curious, his small but toned butt being hugged by the dark denim. She couldn't help but feel her cheeks go red, then she realised, when would she ever get the chance to be with him, really be with him, she had to take chances, she had to make the most of the moment because god knows when it would end.

Robin had picked up a pair of clean white boxers and one of his t-shirts. She saw him look up at her with a bewildered look on his face. He kneeled back down in front of her again,

"Hey….what is it?" he raised his hand to her head. "I think you are going to get sick" he sighed.

Marian couldn't focus, the next thing she knew she had dropped from the bed on to her knees on other side of his and placed a passionate kiss on his lips. Robin ran his fingers through her hair and moaned as she pulled away, he kept a hold of her and looked her in the eyes as their noses touched.

"What are you doing?" he whispered huskily.

"Making the most of it" she said as she reached for the bottom of her dripping wet t-shirt. Robin froze, he placed his hands over hers and stopped her.

"Marian….don't….I do not want to take advantage" he said, fighting every instinct that willed him to allow himself what he wanted.

"Robin….I will not regret it.." she whispered, kissing him again. "I love you" she whispered even quieter. Robin stopped in shock, he looked up to the gorgeous girl on top of him and couldn't believe she was his, and she had just said the words he had been too afraid to say.

"I love you too…..but are you sure?" he asked.

Marian responded with another kiss and continued to reach for her top.

"Your scars?" he mumbled into her mouth. Marian pulled away and looked him in the eye.

"I'm not afraid anymore" she said quietly. Marian let one of her hands fall from her top to capture his own, leading it up the front of her stomach, letting his fingertips slide over each and every one of them. He sighed and kissed her shoulder as he felt every bump, every memory of the knife or blade she used, and in a funny way, he thought it was her way of writing over the memories.

Robin looked back up at her and she let his hand go yet it remained there, covering the scars as she held the bottom of her top in her hands, she smiled at him before slowly raising it over her head, showing more and more skin as she went, until it as thrown in a wet pile on the floor. Robin took a moment to take her in, her creamy white skin begged to be kissed, begged to be claimed by him and him alone, her shoulders were small and feminine, her collarbone his next target, her breasts large and round, peeping up from under a lacy red bra, her stomach was only blemished by the scars, it was flat and toned as he ran his hand over it, he was rewarded by her giving a little shudder. He followed the line between her breasts with his hand until it ran over her collarbone, pulling her by the shoulder back to his mouth. Marian ran her fingers over the bare skin of his back, she removed her mouth fro his and trailed kisses all over his shoulder as he devoured her neck with his mouth. She gasped as he found the sensitive part and made the most of it, nibbling and biting it gently. Robin let his own hands wander down her soft back, following the line of her spin and back up again, settling at her bra clip, he waited for any sign of hesitation, but it never came, she just kissed his neck and shoulder as she had been doing. And with one quick movement it was unclipped. He slid his hands over her velvety skin and down her arms, taking the small straps with him, soon he flung it gently on the floor next to her top, he wrapped his arms around her tightly and kissed her as she ground against him gently, driving him mad.

Marian had never thought how amazing it would be to have her skin against his, it made her stomach heave, but in a good way, like when you were waiting in line for a rollercoaster. She felt Robin glide his hand up her front and take one of her breasts into his hand, gently massaging it with his warm hand making her gasp slightly. She had never felt so safe, so loved. She could stay like this forever, here with him. He was the person she wanted to see when she woke up, and the last thing she saw at night, and all the things in between, he was the person she ran to when she needed help, needed comforting. She couldn't get over how amazing he was, he was gorgeous, caring, funny, cheeky, kind, compassionate, kissable! She couldn't et enough, it was like he was cookie dough ice cream. He tasted so sweet as she returned to his mouth. His tongue moving skilfully in her mouth, his soft lips pressing to hers firmly and him gently sucking on the lower one. She moved her hands down his chiselled abs, to the buckle of his belt, quietly undoing it and sliding it through the loops of his jeans and throwing it on the floor. Robin smiled as his hands began to slid down under the back of her jeans, cupping her butt. She responded by moving her hips against him slightly, he groaned and closed his eyes as she nibbled at his neck. He reached around the front and undid the button, pulling down the zipper. He stopped when she pulled away from him, he thought he had gone too far, but then he saw her smile and wrap her arms around his neck, she lay back, taking him gently to the floor with her under him. Robin smiled as he lay on top of her, kissing her like it was his last chance. His mouth felt red and raw, like it had been scratched with sandpaper, but it was a nice feeling, it reminded him who his lips belonged to. Her.

His hands found her jeans again, hooking his thumbs over the top he began to gently tug them down, his hands cupping her butt in the process, she giggled into his mouth and he smiled as he moved them around her thighs. Her skin was warm and inviting. He broke the kiss and hovered above her. She smiled dizzily at him, a small haze across her ice blue eyes he fell in love with. He brushed a stray hair from her face and kissed her again, before yanking her wet jeans off and throwing them next to her other clothes, now she was only left in a pair of red panties. Robin smiled as he lay back on top of her, his hands travelling up her sides and hips, skimming the lacy material. Marian reciprocated and hooked her own thumb over the hem of his jeans, the other lowered his zipper, she smiled into his mouth and began to tug the jeans down, purposely grazing his butt. Robin smiled and aided her in kicking off his jeans. She curved her legs around his waist as he sat back up, pulling her so she was straddling his lap. She smiled and kissed him her hand on his cheek and his running through her hair.

"Are you still sinking?" he whispered.

Marian looked at him and smiled weakly. "No….I found a life raft" she smiled, kissing him softly on his lips again. Robin stood up slowly, she was still hooked around him and he held her higher as he walked towards his bed, he forgot about the clothes though and tangled his foot in her top, sending him flying. Marian squealed and Robin head butted her.

"OH MY GOD! Marian I am so sorry!" he shot back up and ran his finger over her lip where he had hit it. Marian was too busy laughing hysterically to notice. She smiled and took his hand in hers, moving it down to her breast as she kissed him again. Robin laughed and kissed her again.

He reached down for her panties and slowly discarded them as she pulled the covers over his back. She smiled as he stroked her inner thigh. She took a second to really look at him, he was so….beautiful! There was no other way of describing him, he was Robin, and he was hers. And the small thought that she may never get to see him again ran through her head, she felt the tears well in her eyes, she couldn't help it.

"Hey…you okay?" he whispered next to her ear.

Marian took a deep breath and nodded.

"Yeah….I'm better than ever" she smiled trying to hide the crack in her voice. Robin smiled and let all his weight fall o her little by little, until he felt the mattress press into his arms as he kissed her, he felt her hands slide under the elastic of his boxers and playfully ping the, Marian giggled and Robin laughed as he kissed her again, she slid the palms of her hands over his butt as the fabric came with it, he kicked them off and lay on top of her again.

Truth be told Marian wasn't a virgin, she had had sex, but she had never made love, however corny that sounded, and she was more nervous now than she had been then, because it wasn't just her body she was giving him, it was her heart and soul, her everything. They sat like that for a while, Marian smiled when she felt his excitement against her inner thigh, she ran her hand down his face, down his neck and chest, down to his hip and then to his area. He buried his head in the pillow beside her, moaning softly. Marian smiled and continued her menstruations, much to his obvious enjoyment. She felt his hot breath on her neck that made her squirm and dig her other hand into his back as he bucked his hips. Marian smiled as he went back to kiss her again, his own hand followed the same path hers had done until she gasped, her head flung back, giving him the opportunity he needed to attack her neck with passionate kisses and bites. She thought she would melt with the things his fingers were doing to her, her entire right leg went numb and her toes curled to hard she thought they would break. She moaned as he kissed her again. Robin's hand slowly pulled away, not wanting her to lose control too quickly, her hand sat there for a minute, not moving, Robin looked down at her, and silent agreement was made, Marian pulled his butt a little closer and guided him to her with her hand. Robin waited for any sign of hesitation, but again, there was none, Marian let her hand go and wrapped it around his neck ad he let himself fall down a little more each time until he heard her groan and bite his neck hard. He stifled his own moan as he supported himself on the pillow his hand running through her hair.

Tiny beads of sweat had appeared on both their heads as they rocked, Marian giggled as the headboard banged against the wall and Robin smiled when his baseball cap fell on to her head from the wall. He pulled it off her and the look on her face was so adorably cute he smiled down at her. She du her nails into his back and pulled him in deeper, she moaned louder and louder as Robin ran his hand between their bodies to send her over the edge, she squealed, yes she definitely squealed and Robin couldn't help the sense of pride that came over him. She moved her hips to meet each of his thrusts with a grin and a low moan. Robin couldn't hold on much longer before he lost all control, but luckily by the sounds of it Marian didn't need much longer, she called his name as she was shot up through the pleasure filled oblivion with Robin, she felt her entire body melt away yet light itself on fire, and soon Robin followed her, panting and moaning he called her name, then collapsed, spent on her chest. Marian brought her hand around to Robins face and combed her fingers through his brown locks, brushing them from his face.

"That was…." Robin laughed

"MMMM!!" Marian giggled "My toes hurt" she smiled.

"Then I did my job right" he said leaning up to kiss her.

"You most certainly did" Marian smiled. She looked over at the clock. "Oh shit…its half past 2.…I should probably be getting home" she sighed sitting up so her back was bare to Robin as she held the covers at her front.

"No you don't!" Robin ordered "Its 2 thirty, you are not going anywhere at this time, its much safer if you stay here" he smirked.

"oh I highly doubt that" she grinned kissing him. "But what about my school stuff?" she sighed.

"Well…."Robin got up and wandered over to the pile of clothes on the floor, picking up her jeans and draping them over his radiator "Those will be dry by tomorrow morning…."

"And my top? It has blood on it" she sighed

Robin walked over to his drawer and picked out a small white tank top. "this will be a little big, but it will do" he smiled.

"And a jacket? I have none, I left in a hurry" she smiled. Robin pulled put his hoodie and smiled,

"You can wear this" he smiled.

"And my hair, it is rather a mess" she smiled

Robin bent down and picked up his cap, putting it on her head as she smiled. She looked so cute.

"Than I guess you have thought of everything?" she smiled.

"I have"

"Then there is no need for me to go home?" she smiled again as he grew closer to her face.

"No there is not"

"Ever?"

"Never ever" Robin said planting his lips on hers as she lay back on the bed, pulling him with her. They giggled as Marian pulled the covers back over them and fell into a peaceful slumber.

Robin smiled as he awoke, but the bed was empty by his side, he heard the water running and smile, turning to the bathroom door he saw Marian walking out, in his tank top and her jeans. He instantly grinned from ear to ear and sat up in bed.

"Good morning fair maiden, might I say you look mighty ravishing?" he smiled.

"Why thank you….I like this top, I think you have lost it" she giggled, sitting next to him on the bed.

"You may keep it, it looks better on you anyway….well it might look better off" he nibbled her neck.

"Easy tiger….its seven thirty, we have school" she giggled. Robin sighed as she pulled him by the hand out of the bed. He yanked his jeans on and pulled a black t-shirt on, he pulled her into a kiss and ran his hands through her hair, he had never been so happy.

"Oh, that reminds me…" she smiled. Robin smiled when she bent down, picking up his cap and walking to the mirror, putting it on her head. She suited it, and he thought she would wear it all the time.

"I love you, you know that right?" Robin smiled as he kissed her.

"Yeah, and you know I love you right?"

"Always?"

"Always and then some" she kissed him deeply.

"No come on, we are gonna be late!" she giggled waling to the door with Robin smiling following her.

**Stacey and Emma**

**x x**


	5. keep bleeding in love

LIL 5

**HEY I have added even MORE series 3 info to ma page so check it out**

Marian smiled as she walked through the metal detector and over to Robin who was waiting. They didn't bother her now. Just some stupid thing that had to be done to get into the school. They walked hand in hand to their home room with all the boys shooting envious looks at room and Marian getting jealous stares at her. Robin let go of her hand and wrapped her arm around her neck pulling her closer. Marian smiled as she leaned into his shoulder.

'So what are you doing tonight?' Robin asked as he nibbled on Marian's ear.

'Nothing.' Marian answered.

'Now my lady that is where you are wrong.' Robin stated as he pulled away to look at her.

'I am.' Marian smiled looking up at him.

'Yep. Because tonight you are going to the cinemas with your amazing boyfriend.' Robin grinned.

'Oh my God you found me an amazing boyfriend.' Marian said sarcastically.

'Yea yeah smart ass.' Robin laughed as he pulled her into the home room and sat at the back of the room.

'So what are we going to see?' Marian asked as she sat next to him.

'What ever you want?' Robin.

'Hmm... Angus, thongs, and perfect snogging.' Marian said as she glanced at Robin who pouted. 'Nah. I would rather see Hell Boy 2.' Marain laughed as she reached over and kissed him on the cheek.

'Great.' Robin smiled. 'Will I come for you at your house?'

'Hmm. I'll get you at the corner. What time at?' Marian asked.

'Bout half seven.' Robin said.

'Brill.' Marian smiled as Robin leaned forward and pulled her into a passionate kiss.

**RHRHRhRHRHRH**

Marian practically ran home after school. Robin had left her at the corner and headed back to his house. Marian sighed in relief that her father would not be home until later. That meant there would be no round two. It also meant that she would actually be allowed to go to the cinema's, seeing as her father thought that it was a bad neighbourhood. She rn up stairs trying to figure out what to wear.

Robin smiled as he threw on his shirt. His mother as usal was drunk and downstairs shouting at deal or no deal. He was looking forward to his date with Marian. He loved being with her and spending time with her. She made him feel so worthy. No one had ever made him feel the way she did. She brought a smile to his face and a warmth to his heart. And now she was leaving. Her father was taking her away. It was probably for the best. He wasn't good enough for her. And neither was this place. She was to pure and innocent for her eyes witness the terrors of this town. She was an angel confined to the streets of hell. And the sooner she was freed from them the better. He just wished he could be freed with her.

Marian took one final glance in the mirror. Yep she was ready. She had finally decided after emptying her entire wardrobe on a short black dress wit a belt that hugged her thighs, also making her chest look slightly fuller and her black pumps. She had some mascara on and lip gloss but nothing more. There was a knock at the door and her heart jumped. He was here. She looked to the clock. And on time. Marian thought as she smirked. She left her room and walked down to the stairs and opened the front door. Robin was as suspected standing there on the door step looking hotter than ever and wearing is signature cocky grin.

'Well hello handsome.' Marian smiled seductivly leaning on the door frame.

'Hi gorgeous.' Robin winked. 'Come on.' He smiled as he gave her his hand and pulled her into a kiss.

Marian closed the door and went to walk down the garden path before Robin stopped her.

'Are you not going to lock the door?' He asked indicating to the keys in her hand.

'We didn't lock the door in our last house.' Marian shrugged.

Robin laughed. 'Here you lock your doors.' He said taking the key from her and locking the door before heading to the cinema's.

Robin and Marian moved up to the back seats. As soon as they were sat down Robin wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close. Marian smiled and looked around the cinema. It was completely different from the ones she had been to before. It was old and worn and still had the remians of the last screenings audience's popcorn, drinks and sweets. There were more spray paints on the walls and even some broken glass from bottles of alcohol that had been brought in. The seat were ripped and most were broken.

'Don't worry. I'm here.' Robin whispered into her ear as he watched her eyes widen at the sight.

'Its just so...different.' Marian said continuing to study the room.

'Well...thats Nottingham for you.' Robin lauged as the film started.

The lights went down. Well what lights that were left, most were smashed or broken. The picture on the screen was also not the best to see. As there was a large gash down the screen and a large stain which Marian didn't even want to know what caused it. A group of people further down the rows from her and Robin started mumbling and throwing things at another group of people in the cinema's.

'Just ignore them.' Robin whispered into her ear as he tightened his grip on her.

Marian turned to him and smiled. Suddenly it seemed so easy to forget about the silent dispute happening at the bottom of the cinema and get lost in Robin's eyes. Everything else seemed to disappear as she recognised his smirk in the dark cinema light. Robin leaned his head forward as did Marian and their lips connected in a hot passionate kiss. Marian wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him deeper into the kiss as her tongue played with his. Her breath became rasped and hard as Robin pulled her over her arm rest and half into his own. Robin could feel himself become excited as her body leaned over his. His hands caressed her hips and moved up where they heated her breasts. Marian moaned into the kiss as she began grinding her hips against his own. His thumbling on her chest made her passion grow for him. She needed him, and now she was thankful that the cinema lighting was that of a cave, for they could see no one, and no one could see them. The the room erupted into shouting and smashing noises.

'Time to go.' Robin laughed as he broke the kiss and took Marian's hand leading her out of the screening room.

Marian looked on open mouthed at the scene before her. Robin led her by the hand down the steps of the cinema's as Marian watched on in shock. The once silent argument had turned into a full war heated brawl. Popcorn, drinks and snacks were being thrown between both of the groups and some had began climbing over the seats to fight physically with the opposing members. Marian felt her legs take her closer to Robin as he led her past the brawl and out of the cinema.

'What was that.' Marian laughed as her and Robin walked back home.

'That my maiden was a usual cinema trip.' Robin laughed wrapping an arm around her.

'Being here is so...different.' Marian sighed.

'In a bad way?' Robin asked frowning.

'No. But in in a different way. A good way, in a way.' Marian laughed. 'Even though that makes no sense at all.'

Robin opened the door quietly to his house. He looke around for his mother, and sighed in relief that she was in the living room. He turned to Marian and nodded his head into the house as he let her in and closed the door queitly. Marian walked in and smiled when Robin motioned with his finger for her to be quiet. He took her by the hand and led her past the living room door and up the stairs into his bedroom where they would not be disturbed by his mother.

'Robin.' Marian said as she sat on his bed.

'Yea?' Robin asked as he moved some clothes from his bed.

'What happened to your mother?' Marian asked curiously.

Robin froze. No one had ever asked about his mother before. Not even the gang. In some way it warmed him that she cared enough about him to be curious about his mother.

'Well. My father died and she turned to alcohol to ease her suffering.' Robin said sadly as he sat on the bed next to Marian. 'She's been like that ever since.'

'When did your father die?' Marian asked softly taking his hand within her own.

'Five years ago. He was coming home from work and he was shot. They wanted his wallet.' Robin sighed as tears came to his eyes. He had not spoken of his father since he head died. The mere mention of his name was enough to destroy his mother. So he kept his mempory in his heart, but that was as far as it went. He had never let words cross his lips...until now.

'Robin I am so sorry.' Marian said as she pulled Robin into a hug.

'Its OK. It was a long time ago.' Robin sniffed into her hair as he held her tight.

'But that doesn't mean that the hurt goes away.' Marian whispered. She pulled back to look at his face. 'My mother is gone. But there is not a day that goes by where I do not miss her.' Marian smiled tears coming to her own eyes.

'What are we like.' Robin laughed wiping his eyes as Marian did the same.

'Yeah. We're both a bunch of babies.' Marian laughed as tears came down her cheeks.

'Yep. Your my baby.' Robin smiled as he kissed her and pulled her into another hug.

'And your mine.' Marian smiled into his ear as she hugged him.

Marian woke laying in Robin's arms. She smiled and cuddled in closer. They were still in their clothes, after their little crying session they had fallen asleep in each others arms. Marian crawled out of his embrace and looked down at him. He looked so peaceful when he slept. In a world of happy dreams. If only she knew they were all about her. She wrote a note then sneaked out of the room and headed home.

Robin woke with the su shining on his face. He sat up ourt of the suns rays and looked around the room. He frowned when there was no Marian in sight. He hadn't walked her home. They had both fallen asleep. She had not been so stupid to walk home on her own in the middle of the night. She knew how dangerous it was on the streets at night. She could have been hurt. He began to search the room frantically for his mobile to phone her. He then saw the white piece of paper sitting on his bedside table. He frowned and picked up and read it.

_Morning handsome. You were too cute to wake._

_Went home. See you tomorrow babes. _

_Maiden x x_

Robin smiled tiredly at the note before getting up and going for a shower and getting ready for school.

'Where were you last night Marian?' Edward asked as his daughter made some toast in the kitchen.

'Robin took me to the cinema's and then we went to his.' Marian said straightly as she buttered her toast.

Edward winced at her tone. It was evident that she was still in the mood with him.

'What did you go to see?' He asked trying to lighten the mood.

'Transformers.' Marian said her bak facing him.

Edward realised that this situation was not working and decided to change the topic. 'Your cousin Lauren is coming to visit.'

'She is.' Marian smiled turning to her father.

'Yes. She arrives tomorrow.' Edward said. 'Would you like to pick her up at the station?'

'Yeah that sounds good.' Marian answered as the door bell rang. 'That will be Robin. I better get going.' Marian said as she grabbed her school bag and walked to the door.

Edward watched her leave sadly. He sighed sadly as he heard the door close.

'You left last night.' Robin said as he took her hand and began walking down the path to school.

'yes I had to get clean clothes.' Marian laughed.

'I was worried when I woke up.' Robin stressed. 'I thought you had walked home in the middle of the night. Anything could have happened to you.'

'But nothing did and I am fine.' Marian smiled kissing his cheek. 'My cousin Lauren is coming to stay for a few days.' Marian added.

'Is she?' Robin asked looking at her.

'Yep. Can you take me to the station to pick her up. I don't know where it is.' Marian admitted embarrassed.

'Of course.' Robin laughed. 'Oh and Allan is having a house party tonight. You comin?'

'Definately.' Marian smiled as she kissed him passionatly on the lips.

**RHRHRHRHRHRH**

**Marian ran up into her bedroom and threw open the doors to her wardrobe. Robin was coming back for her in two hours to take her to Allan's. Clothes were thrown through the air and onto the floor as she searced for the perfect thing to wear. After an hour of deystroying her room she settle on a dark denim skirt and a long black vest top that made her bust look great. She straightened her hair and finished off her make up before the door bell echoed the house. She smiled as she put on her earrings and ran down stairs.**

**'Hey gorgeous.' Robin smirked as he looked her up and down.**

**'You don't look so bad yourself handsome.' Marian smiled as she leanded down and kissed him. 'Lets go.' **

**The street which Allan's house was on was alive with music. As people covered his garden. Some were already drunk and on the floor. The music could be heard all over the street. Robin held Marian's hand tighter as he led her into the crowded house. **

**'We'll find the others.' Robin shouted to her over the music. **

**Marian nodded and stayed as close to him as she could as he led her through the crowd on drunk partiers. **

**'Allan.' Robin called over the music when he found his friend in the living room.**

**'Why ello ello.' Allan cheered obviously already drunk.**

Robin pulled Marian up by his side and wrapped an arm around her holding her to his body close.

'How long have you been drinking?' Robin laughed.

'Since the beer arrived.' Allan smiled.

'Hey Marian.' Djaq said appearing with Will, Much and John.

'Hey. You guys look great.' Marian smiled looking at them all.

'You look hot yourself.' Allan smirked checking her out.

'Hey paws off.' Robin said hitting him on the arm.

'Dance with me.' Marian shouted to Robin as she dragged him over to where many other people were dancing to the song Dirty by Christina Aguleira.

Robin held Marian's waist as she grinded into him. He kissed her neck as she wrapped an arm up behind his neck. Robin moaned as she swayed her hips against his own. God how did she always do this to him. His hands wondered from her waist to aroundher torso as he moved them up and down, gently massaging her. Marian gasped as the warmth of his hands and the sensation of his kisses drover her mad. She smiled when she saw Will and Djaq begin to dance together.

'They nice together aren't they?' Marian whispered up into Robin's ear.

'Yeah.' He smiled breaking away from her neck and looking at the dancing couple.

The party continued for hours. Marian was staring to get tired and began searching for Robin who she hadn't seen for at least an hour. She pushed on shoved her way through the crowd of people. _Where had he gone? _

Robin moaned as Sarah pushed him against the wall.

'For the last time Sarah. There is nothing between us.'

'Not yet.' Sarah said seductivly licking her lips.

'No. Not now not ever.' Robin said turning them around so it was Sarah against the wall. 'Look I love Marian. Not you. You are a tart and you need help with what ever drug problem you have.' Robin bit.

Sarah growled and pushed Robin away and walked off into the crowd of people.

Marian frowned when she saw Robin with Sarah pinned against the wall. What was he doing? Why had he pinned her and why was her leaning into her? She watched as he spoke to her, but she could not hear what was being said. She walked forward as Sarah pushed Robin away and stormed off.

'What was that about?' She asked as she approached Robin who was still watching in the direction that Sarah had gone.

'Marian.' Robin said shocked as he turned to face her. 'She was just stating how I should be with her and not you.' Robin sighed as he pulled Marian into his arms and kissed her.

'You OK?' He asked.

'I was just tired.' Marian yawned.

'Come on lets go.' Robin laughed as he walked her out of the party and down the street.

'Aww great.' Marian moaned as they walked through the abandoned park.

'Whats wrong?' Robin asked concerned looking at her.

'My father will kill me if I go home this late.' Marian grunted.

'Then stay at mine.' Robin shrugged.

'Is that OK?'

'Of course.' Robin smiled as they changed streets and made their way to Robin's house.

'So did you enjoy the party?' Robin asked as he gave Marian some boxers and a t-shirt to sleep in.

'Yeah it was...' Marian thought of a word to describe it.

'Different?' Robin offered.

'Yes. Different.' Marian laughed as she sat on the bed.

'You looked really hot tonight.' Robin smirked as he walked over and kissed her passionately.

'You looked stunning to.' Marian smiled as she kissed him back.

She let her hands wonder over his back and tug at his shirt. Robin's hands lifted her top a little at the bottom so his hands could feel her soft skin. Marian moaned as she lightly bit Robin's bottom lip. Robin lay her back on the bed as he moved his hands up to caress her breasts. Marian moved her hand down to his crotch and began moving it feeling him become aroused. Robin lifted Marian's top up and over her head discarding it on the floor. Marian unbuttoned his shirt of threw it down over his shoulders where he removed it and threw it on the floor. Robin ran his hands up and down Marian's legs then up and under her skirt. Marian gasped as his hands did things she never imagined possible. She unzipped Robin's jeans and began to drag them down his legs with her feet. Robin unbuttoned her skirt and pulled it down her silk legs and let it fall to the floor along with his jeans. His looked her up and down and took in the sight of her lying on his bed in nothing but black lace underwear.

'Nice panty choice.' Robin smirked.

'Shut up and kiss me.' Marian smiled pulling him down for another kiss.

Robin unclipped her bra and slid the straps down her arms as he gently let his fingers massage them. Soon it to was discarded on the floor. Marian rubbed Robin's sides before pulling his boxers down his thighs and legs where he kicked them off at the bottom. Robin slid his fingers under her thong and pulled it down as he kissed her stomach. Marian gasped and held his head where it was on her belly begging him to do more. Robin obliged and moved his mouth lower where he heard her gasp and felt her arch herself into him more. Marian moaned in ecstasy as she gripped Robin's hair tighter and arched into his mouth.

'Robin.' Marian gasped barely above a whisper.

Robin could hear her pleading in his name. But he was not about to let her escape just yet. He teased her more as he allowed his hand to slide up her belly and fondle her breasts as his tongue worked on the lower part of her body.

'Robin...please.' Marian begged.

Robin slid his mouth up her thighs and hips allowing the to travel up her belly over her breasts where he kissed and teased them.

'You called my love.' Robin whispered when is face met hers.

Marian only starred longingly into his eyes as she panted trying to catch her breath before she brought his lips hard down onto hers. Robin moved in between her legs as he deepened the kiss. Marian arched into him once more as he entered her. Robin began moving and thrusting fast as Marian wrapped her arms around his neck. She panted as he pushed and she met each thrust. The head board banged against the wall as they moved together. They both giggled when the beg began to squeak lightly. Marian scratched at Robin's back as the pleasure became to much for her and she was thrown into another world. She moaned in pleasure as she returned and gripped Robin tighter as he continued to thrust becoming harder and faster until he to became over filled with pleasure and collapsed onto Marian in a sweaty panting heap.

'I love you.' Robin whispered as he rolled off Marian and lay next to her.

'I love you to.' Marian smiled as she kissed and lay in his arms where they both gathered their minds and breath and drifted to sleep.

**RHRHRHRHRHRH**

Robin and Marian walked hand in hand to the station the next morning with the gang in tow. Marian was wearing the same clothes as she had on at the party, but with Robin's hood covering her party top.

'Well who's this fine ass.' Allan smiled as a dark blonde haired girl got off the train and walked up to them.

'Its my cousin Lauren and she'll knock you on your ass before you can look her up and down.' Marian laughed as she walked over to her cousin.

'Hey Lauren.' She smiled as she embraced her.

'Hey cous hows you?' Lauren smiled.

'Brilliant. Come on i'll introduce you to the gang.' Marian smiled as she walked back over to Robin and the others.

'This is Robin, Allan, John, Djaq, Much and Will.' Marian said indicating to them all with her hand.

'Ahh so this is Robin. Marian talks about you all the time on the phone.' Lauren smirked at Robin.

'No I don't.' Marian said nudging Lauren and going red.

'Aww that's only cause am the best thing to talk about.' Robin winked putting an arm around her.

'Where are we going?' Lauren asked as they began walking out of the station.

'Shopping.' Marian smiled to her from Robin's embrace.

They walked through the shops browsing in the windows. Allan had been as cocky as his usual self and gone into Ann Summer's and gotten thrown out for looking up the manikins clothes and trying to take their bra's off.

Robin and Marian were looking in the window of a tattoo parlor.

'Oo. I like that one.' Marian said pointing to a heart picture.

'I've wanted a tattoo for ages.' Robin said looking at all the designs.

'Me to.' Marian smiled at him, but then her face turned to worry when she saw his cheeky grin appear on his face. 'What?'

'Want to.' Robin motioned towards the shop.

Marian smirked and looked into the shop window. Her father would kill her. He would literally burry her alive. But that's what made her want to do it so much more. 'Let's do it.' Marian said as Robin took her hand and led her into the shop.

'Wheres Marian and Robin?' Lauren asked Allan who she had been stcuk with as she looked around the square of shops that everyone was scattered in.

'They were over at that shop about twenty minutes ago.' Allan stated pointing to the tattooist.

Lauren looked over to the shop as Marian and Robin walked out hand in hand and laughing. 'She didn't' Lauren said in shock as she ran over to the giggling couple.

'Did you get a tattoo?'

'We did.' Marian squealed.

'Your father will kill you. Let me see.' Lauren said getting excited.

Marian turned and lifted the back of her top to show a red heart with an arrow going through it. But instead of a pointed blade at the tip it was the letter 'R' to signify Robin.

'Aww that's cute.' Lauren squeaked.

'Show her yours.' Marian turned to Robin.

Robin rolled up his left sleeve to expose his forearm. Lauren smiled at the tattoo. It was a bow, having been pulled back but where the curve was in the middle was the letter 'M'.

'Aww guys thats so adorbale.' Lauren gushed.

'Come on. Don't ruin my manly status.' Robin laughed as he covered the tattoo.

'Manly status.' Marian said raising her eyebrows.

'You weren't complaining last night.' Robin smirked as Marian went bright red.

**RHRHRhRHRHRH**

Marian lay on her bed that night talking about Robinto Lauren who was smiling profusly at her love struck cousin.

'What?' Marian laughed when she noticed her cousin starring.

'Your hit aren't you?' Lauren smirked. 'And not by his tattoo.' She laughed.

Marian blushed. 'Yeah...Yeah I think I am.' Marian smiled.

'What are you going to do when you move?' Lauren asked sadly.

'I don't know.' Marian answered sadly. The thought of leaving Robin was to much to even think about. The thought of living in normallity was enough to make her go mad. She loved him and she would certainly die without him.

**RHRHRHRHRHRH**

Marian listened to Bryan Adam summer of 69 on her ipod as she walked through the empty corridors. She had had to miss out on P.E today because of her hand which was still cut and sore to move from cutting it in the park when Gisbourne attacked her. Everyone was still in class as she made her way to the P.E hall to get the others as they came out of the lesson. She hummed to the song as she walked past the lockers. Then she felt it. Something grabbing her shoulders and her back connecting fierecly with one of the lockers. The lock stabbing into her back. She winced and then looked into the dark eyes of Gisbourne. She felt her body shiver and her breath catch in her throat. She remembered the last time he head her in this position. Pinned against a fence in the park as he tried to force himself upon her. But once more Robin had rescued her.

'What do you want?' She tried to make her voice sound strong and sure, but it failed.

'Oh just to let you know that your pathetic excuse of a boyfriend is cheating on you.' Gisbourne smirked.

'Oh grow up Gisbourne.' Marian bit. 'I trust Robin and he would never cheat on me.'

'Oh no. Then where do you think he is now.' Gisbourne grinned. 'I'll tell you.' He said as he leaned forward to whisper in her ear. 'He's in the P.E hall with Sarah.' He pulled back smiling at her before winking and walking off.

Marian felt her knees buckle but she managed to stand straight. The hall soon filled with students as they exited their classes and headed for break. Marian began to shove her way through them heading to the P.E hall. She saw Djaq, Will and Allan pushing through the crowd in the opposite direction, her heart broke with worry when she noticed that Robin was not with them. They shouted her, but she never stopped. She had to get to the P.E hall and prove Gisbourne wrong.

'Sarah.' Robin sighed trying to keep his cool. She had pinned him again when he had come out of the boys changers. 'For the last time back off.'

'You know you want me Robin.' She smiled leaning in towards him.

'Sarah. Why would I have you. A pathetic sick druggy when I have Marian.The most beautful girl in the world.' Robin smiled at the thought of her.

Sarah felt anger boil in her blood as Robin rejected her for that health tart. She heard the sound of doors opening and banging closed as well as the sound of feet running through the corridor. She smirked. Gisbourne had done his job and made Marian believe Robin was cheating. She took advantage of the situation pushing Robin against the wall force her lips down harshly on his own.

Marian gasped as she stopped at the doors and looked through the window. Robin was kissing Sarah. Not even kissing. Making out. She felt her heart burst through her chest and break. She turned and ran as fast as her legs could carry her. Out of the school builing and out of the school grounds. She ran through the park as the tears claimed her cheeks. She fell down bursting both her knee's. She moaned at the pain, but the pain was welcomed. She sat on the grass her knee's pulled tight to her chest The blood gathering freely them as she wept. It was then that she saw it. Her old friend. Too long had they been kept parted. She smiled as she saw the glass glint to her in the sun. It was calling to her. Begging to be the item that released her. It was her saviour shining to her like sanctuary. She reached forward and picked up the sharp shard. She gaze into it. She rolled her sleeve up to expose her arm. She placed the glass on it and pulled it across her arm. She sighed in relief as the sensation came. First there was the light sting of the skin cutting. Then the feel of the blood running free. It escaped and took with it her hurt and pain. It freed her. Sent her into a world where everything was fine. There were no problems so stuggles they were all gone. Marian closed her eyes and basked in the feeling that the blood running down her arm gave her. She felt her arm begin to shake and her breath race. It was so good to finally be free again.


	6. ghost relflection

It was early morning when Marian awoke, normally feeling happy and giddy at the thought of the day ahead. But instead all she had seen for the past hours had been Robin kissing Sarah, they images ran through her mind, slowly ripping her apart inside, she felt as if her throat was closing itself off, as if her body refused to let her carry on living. Her eyes were sore from crying all night, and as she looked down at her sheets and saw the blood she was reminded of the damage she had done to herself last night. Quietly she turned to the window and saw the light droplets of rain slowly running down the glass, it was still dark and she turned to her alarm clock.

5:12

She sighed and sat up in her bed, although some parts of her skin stung, she couldn't even remember how badly she had cut herself, but it had to be bad, she never felt woozy after wards, but this time she had, and it wasn't a good sign, she always stopped herself before that stage, but now she hadn't and she was suffering for it.

As she silently crawled out of bed in only her underwear she caught her reflection in the mirror, she didn't want to look, but she couldn't not, it was like a car crash, she just had to look. Her heavy eyes started at her face, her day old mascara smudged over her ashen skin, her eyes red raw and swollen from crying so much, red veins through them, her lips were dry and cracked. She couldn't even remember the last time she had anything to eat or drink, and frankly she didn't give a damn. The painful grumbling in her stomach was a welcome release. Then her gaze fell over her body, down her arms first, where most of the damage had been done, angry red slashes across the back of her forearm in different directions, she didn't know why she cut there, she was always careful to hide the marks, but somehow it felt better there. She saw that it was mostly on one arm, but some on the other. And saw a few on her lower belly, but not thick. Her legs were in tact, yet she saw the cuts on her knees where she fell, just grazes. But then her throat tightened as she remembered where she cut the deepest, it made her stomach churn and heave, she slowly turned around and silently willed herself to stop the tears as she looked at her newly drawn tattoo, now with a deep red slash right through the middle. Right through the heart, breaking it in two, just like her own.. The thin streaks of blood still remained down the bottom of her back and she thought it best to go for a shower. She wanted out of the house before her father awoke, or before Robin came to meet her.

After her scolding hot shower that left her skin tingling and stinging she threw on a pair of jeans and a long sleeved black polo neck. She didn't bother drying her hair, she just let it hang over her shoulders, drying in its own time. She didn't put any make up on. She just grabbed her book bag and left, looking at the clock.

6:46

She didn't care that she was almost an hour and a half early to leave, she did. After closing her door silently and walking down the stairs grabbing her keys she walked to the front door, trying her best to open it quietly, she jumped when she hear a noise behind her.

"Where are you going this early babes?" she heard Lauren ask from the direction of the kitchen. She turned to see her standing in a pair of shorts and a strap top, her hair cascading over her petite shoulders. Even in the morning she was gorgeous.

She didn't even answer her question, she just asked her own.

"Why are you up this early?"

"I wanted to get in an early start, go for a shower and things before you go up, but I see you are an early riser" she smiled, but when she saw her cousins face, lacking the normal grin and glow, she was more than concerned. "Babe…what's up, you look sick? Have you been crying?" she asked walking towards her.

Marian instinctively withdrew her body from Lauren, not because she was afraid, maybe it was because she was ashamed of herself for what she was doing, maybe she didn't want Lauren to find out and think less of her. She had always been her big cousin, the person Marian admired and looked up to growing up, but if she found out what she was doing, she would think of her as a stupid little girl.

"No, I just didn't get much sleep that's all." she said turning away from her slightly.

"You sure? You look really awful, no offence, you might be coming down with something."

"I'm fine" she snapped.

Lauren immediately knew she was lying, she always was able to read her baby cousin like a book, although there was only a few months, not even a year between them she always looked out for her, and knew her like the back of her hand.

"Why are you leaving at this time? doesn't Robin usually come and meet you?" she asked, but when she saw the slight wince at the mention of his name it was clear they had had a fight or something. "What did he do?" she asked knowingly.

Marian snapped, not being able to fight the image of them two from her mind.

"Look nothing! I just want to get to school early to do some stuff for Art okay" she bit and walked out the door, slamming it hard and walking down the deserted road to school. Leaving Lauren perplexed as to what had happened.

The walk wasn't fun at all, it didn't clear her head like she hoped it would, it just made her imagination run wild with images that were severely dramatised. Robin and Sarah laughing and joking as she cried in the corner, rolling around in bed together as the picture of her shattered against the floor. Them laughing at her for being so stupid thinking Robin actually loved her. Man they must be having a right laugh now, maybe it was to see if she would kill herself? Or at least try. This place was sick, she was now glad she was moving. She never thought she would say that.

The gentle dripping of the rain tapped on her head, droplets running down every strand and soaking through her clothes, she didn't even care that she was walking through the rough neighbourhood, she didn't even see the group of lads were waiting at the side of the road, and they had noticed her. She walked towards them, arms folded around herself protectively, a face like stone.

"Oi lads look at this, she's fine"

"Yeah I'd hit that"

"What's your name sweetheart"

Marian didn't even look at them, she walked through them, barging into one of then with her shoulder, not caring that at least three people had just grabbed her ass. And were now laughing at her as she walked through the rainy streets. Alone.

Robin smiled as he walked through Marian's yard at 7:30 and tapped gently on the door. He smiled when eh heard it click.

"Well hello fair maid…" he stopped when he saw it was Lauren smiling at him "Oh sorry I thought you were Marian" he smiled. "Is she ready?" he asked looking over her shoulder.

"Erm…yeah, she left at lest an hour ago" she said with her eyebrows raised.

"An hour?" he asked, his brown wrinkling in confusion.

"Yeah…" she yawed "Said she had some art thing to do, but she didn't look good" she said leaning against the door.

"She doesn't take art" Robin said more than concerned now. Lauren shrugged her shoulders and looked at him, but before she could say anything Robin was walking briskly down the path and towards the school.

Marian heard the second bell go to let students know it was the last chance for homeroom. She walked down the empty corridors with her head hung low and her feet dragging wetly over the tiles. Towards her locker. She didn't even flinch when they searched her, she missed seeing Robin at the other end of the metal detector, smiling widely as he greeted her with a kiss. She tried to steady her shaking hand as she fiddled with the combination and sighed when it clicked open.

She threw her books in her bag and threw her lunch in the locker, she didn't feel like eating at all today.

"Someone looks like death" she heard a sadistic giggle behind her that could only belong to one woman. She turned slowly to see Sarah smiling at her. She felt the anger boil inside her, yet her face was emotionless.

"Well I have to say well done for holding on to him as long as your grubby little hands could" she giggled. Every word was like a deep knife into her chest, and not in the way she was used to. She just stared at her. "But did you honestly think he loved you? Oh you did, that's so cute, he is disgusted by you, he told me so, he said sleeping with you was like having a giant whale on top of him….he said he preferred me, and how funny it was at how pathetic you are"

Marian couldn't help the tears that slid gently down her cheeks. "So, get over it sweetie…go grab a knife and do the world a favour" she smirked before walking away down the hall. Marian forgot how to breath as her head began to feel incredibly light and spin. She slammed her locker shut and headed foe homeroom.

Robin heard the second bell go as he sat in the back of the class with the gang.

"Are you sure Lauren said she left already?" Will asked with his arm linked with Djaq's.

"Yeah, an hour before I already got there" Robin said staring at the door. "She lied and said she had an art thing to do"

"I'm not being funny right….but if she left an hour ago, she would have been here…and if she walked to school alone then.." Allan was cut off by Much smacking him shaking his head. "Well I'm sorry, but we all know what a neighbourhood this is, and a lone girl is likely to be prime target" he looked at Robin "I'm sorry but it is possible that something happened to her"

"Shut up Allan" Will scolded.

"Don't you think I know what Allan! don't you think I am worried sick, don't you think as soon as this bell goes I'm gonna go out and look for her until I find her?" he said with determination. "Lauren said she didn't look well, I am worried sick here. I told her not to go out alone" he sighed running his hand through his hair, all the images of her lying dead in an alley, or unconscious in crack den or even held captive by some thugs ran through his head, and it scared him more than anything.

The door opened as the teacher glanced up, not even caring.

"Robin…" Much whispered. Robin saw Much's face, he looked concerned, scared even. He cast his gaze up to the door and his heart sank, he saw Marian, or it used to be. But now she looked pale, tired, scared and shaky. She didn't say anything when the classmates whispered about her.

Robin smiled to see her look over, he beckoned her with his hand but felt his throat tighten as she looked away quickly and dragged out a chair at the front of the class, sitting with her back to him. Robin wrinkled his brown in confusion and looked at the gang, who all shook their heads.

They sat in silence for the duration of homeroom and as the bell went, Marian tried to get to her feet, but she winced as her jeans snagged the deep cut across her back. She threw her bag over her shoulder and bit her lip through the pain. Robin immediately walked over to her as the gang hung back, placing his hand on her shoulder, looking down at her.

"Hey baby, thank God you're alright you had me worried. What's the matter?" he said breathlessly. Marian laughed inwardly, what a cheek he had, she couldn't even look at him, she fixed her bag and looked to the floor. She saw him move in front of her. He leaned down to her level, both hands on either one of her shoulders and a worried look in his face, it looked almost genuine to her, she had to give it to him, he was a hell of an actor.

"Marian, baby, what happened to you?" he asked. Fearing the worst.

"Nothing" she said. No emotion. No thought.

"Nothing? don't give me that, look at you, you are as pale as a ghost and you left before I came to get you, anything could have happened" he said annoyed.

Marian didn't even look at his eyes. No matter how much she wanted to.

She felt him pull her body into a hug and she actually squirmed under his touch. He was a completely different person to her now. He was another monster in her life. She realised then and there that there was no safe place, no where that the hurt couldn't find her. He pulled off her and ran his thumb over her cheek. She looked at him for the first time, and melted, his eyes taunted her even, showing her what she had, or what she thought she did. She felt a new batch of tears ready themselves behind her eyes.

"Have you been crying?" he asked. Worriedly.

"We are late" she said abruptly and left the room. Robin sighed in confusion and looked at the gang who all had the same look across their faces, he went after her but lost her in the crowd that had gathered in the hall. He sighed and went to his first class, now he was worried.

After three classes apart, they finally had English together, and as Robin sat in the back, saving her seat Guy walked in smirking unusually arrogantly to him. Robin shot him a dirty look as he sat in the front row of desks.

As the last member of the class piled in Robin watched the teacher hand out the books. A few minutes later he skipped a beat when Marian walked through the door, still drained looking and dead. He pushed out her seat, but as she looked at him quickly, she took a seat out at the front of the class and slumped down, hissing in pain silently. Robin shook his head and pulled out his phone sending a silent text to her.

Marian felt her phone vibrate and pulled it out.

_Hey wats up wit u? ur scarin me maiden xx_

She felt the tears well behind her eyes and snapped the phone shut and shoved it back in her pocket. She couldn't hold back the tears and raised her hand.

"Yeah what is it Fitzwalter" the teacher asked. Robin looked up at the mention of her name and started at her.

"I do not feel well may I be excused" she asked stifling her sob, which was heard by everyone, including Robin.

"Yeah yeah" he sighed and continued handing out the lesson plan. Marian nodded and shakily stood to her feet, trying to hide the tears that were falling down her face, she sniffed and slammed the door behind her.

"Sir can I be excused" Robin asked already getting to his feet.

"Sit the hell back down, I am not encouraging quickies in the school cupboard" He snapped. Robin swore and slumped back in his seat. Waiting for the bell to go so he could sort this out, texting her again.

Marian stayed in the library, Robin never came in here when she felt her phone go off again, she sighed and flipped it open.

_I knw sumthins up, u cnt hide anytin frm me, let me help I love u xxx_

She sobbed and shut the phone hard, tossing it on the desk and raising her knees to her chest as her shins settled on the desk edge.

She sat there for a while the bell had gone and she knew Robin would be looking for her, but she let the tears fall, sobbing into her hand as she scratched at her wounds, in an attempt to make them bleed again. She was startled by a noise behind her and gasped when she saw Guy staring at her. She got up and went to walk away, but she felt him grab her arm. She sobbed when he sun her around and looked her dead in the eye.

"I told you he was cheating on you" he smiled.

Marian felt like she was going to vomit, or pass out. Either one would be truthful.

"You saw him didn't you, with Sarah, kissing, they do it all the time, even before you got here, it was all a sick joke to play on the poor new girl." he laughed.

Marian pushed him off her and hurtled her fist at his face, successfully bursting his nose with a satisfying crack. She grabbed her book bag and left the library, going to her locker and getting ready to leave, she wasn't going to stay at school when it was this hard, she wanted to leave now, to get out.

Guy watched her leave and laughed.

"You were a bastard….I love it" Sarah smiled as she stepped out of the shadows with a smirk. Guy looked at her and grinned.

"I try" she giggled "Now go do your part" he smiled.

Robin had searched for nearly two hours for her, calling her and texting hr, but always no reply, he felt like his heart would explode at any minute. He saw the gang in the lunch hall and they smiled at him.

"Did you find her?" Will asked.

"Does it look like I bloody found her! Look she suddenly turned invisible…why hello invisible Marian!" Robin snapped venomously. Instantly regretting it. "I'm sorry Will…"

"Don't be, I know you're worried."

He smiled weakly. And sighed.

"I'm not being funny right, but what changed? you saw her yesterday here and that's it!" Allan sighed.

"I know!" Robin breathed.

They sat in silence for a few moments before Robin jumped up and went for the door.

"Where you goin?" Much shouted. Robin turned his head without stopping.

"To fuckin find her!" he shouted disappearing from sight as he walked through the corridors.

He came around by the math block and felt a hand on his shoulder, he turned to see Sarah smiling at him and immediately swatted her hand away,

"What the fuck do you want?" he blasted.

"Oh just to see how the best kisser ever is£ she smiled and walked around to face him.

"Oh fuck off" he sighed pushing her out of the way, she didn't budge, she followed him down the hall.

"So I see your little bitch isn't to happy today…well granted neither would I be if I saw the man I loved kissing another woman" she smirked.

Robin stopped dead and looked at her, his eyes full of poison.

"What the fuck did you just say?!" he demanded.

Sara giggled "You heard me, she was so upset earlier when I spoke to her, all teary eyed, it was pathetic" Robin walked towards her, he would never hit a woman, but he could certainly intimidate her.

"What the fuck did you say to her"

"Well I didn't have to say much, I mean she did see the whole thing last night…you know, us kissing, and well I, sort of say "rubbed salt in the wound" just saying you preferred me, that it had been all some sick joke, that you said sleeping with her was like fucking a whale oh and I said she was pathetic to ever think you could think of her as more than dirt on your shoe!" she giggled.

"You bitch!" Robin screamed. The gang came up behind him and Allan grabbed him before he did something he regretted. "I'm gonna fucking kill you!" he screamed.

Sarah laughed. "Oh please, little Robin goody two shoes hit a girl?"

"He wont…" Djaq said stepping forward "But I sure as hell will" and in a second her fist cracked across Sarah's cheek, and another on the other side. Sarah sobbed as a trickle of blood dribbled down her cheek and stood upright facing th gang.

Robin broke free and ran down the halls to find Marian, hoping he could make her see the truth.

Sarah stood upright again as the gang walked past her looking at her disgustedly, she scoffed at them and wiped the blood from her cheek. Djaq walked past and smacked her hard again in the mouth, bursting her lip.

"You are lucky that's all you're getting you drugged up bitch" she snapped and joined the gang, leaving Sarah to nurse her wounds.

Robin ran around the corner and stopped dead when he saw Marian, he sighed in relief and ran to her, she was by her locker.

"MARIAN!"

She turned around and sobbed when she saw him, shoving books frantically into her bag she tried to close her locker, but felt his hands on her arm.

"Marian please baby listen to me…it wasn't what it looked like I swear!" he begged. She pushed his arms off and threw her bag over her shoulder.

"Fuck off Robin, you're all the bloody same! You really had me fooled though, good show!" she said through the tears

"Marian Sarah is lying, I swear I would never do anything to hurt you"

"Than why kiss her!" she shouted.

"She kissed me!"

"And you were bloody enjoying it from what I seen!"

"Did you see me push her off then?" he said angrily.

"Oh likely story, and I'm guessing that happened the split second after I turned around, please" she sobbed, her eyes puffy and red as she tried to speak through the tears.

"Marian, please believe me!" he begged.

"Why should I! I saw you with my own eyes!" she sobbed remembering it.

"I know it looked bad, baby but…"

"Don't fucking baby me, you have no right to call me baby"

"Marian I am so sorry about what you think you saw, but its not true….Sarah told me what she said to you, none of it is true, I swear to you"

"Oh she just told you, that was nice of her." Marian said walking towards the door. Robin grabbed her gently and kept her in the same place with her arms.

"Please baby don't do this….I love you"

Marian cried, tears trickling down her face.

"No you don't, you don't do that to someone you love, you don't hurt them, I never thought you would hurt me Robin…my whole life people have hurt me, left me, made fun of me, made me feel like I wasn't worth living, like I was a waste of space….and then there was you…Mr smooth talker, with all his lines and routines….and I thought you were different." she said. Robin couldn't help it he felt the tears trickle down his face, as he heard her words, each one of them stabbing him like a red hot knife. "But you were just using me for your own fun….I was nothing to you….have a good laugh did you?" she sniffed shaking free from his grasp which she noticed had been loosened. "I thought you were different….I though…I thought you loved me" she sniffed

"I do baby, more than life itself"

"You know what….you can go fuck yourself for all I care….I'm done. Sarah was right, I should do the world a favour" she sobbed before running down the hall and crashing through the main doors. Robin sobbed and ran his hands over his face and hair, slamming his fist into a locker and screaming loudly.

Marian slammed her bedroom door shut and threw her bag on the table, slumping down to the floor, not even being able to hear anything besides her own thoughts in her head. She raised her knees to her chest and cried again and again, letting all her pain flow out, but then she remembered a better way. And old friend she had recently been reunited with, lurking in the small underwear drawer she stood up and opened it, seeing the gleaming metal knife before she knew it. She grabbed the knife and dropped down to her butt again, grabbing the bottom of her polo neck she hauled it over her head, tossing it to the side and exposing all her flesh. She examined her body, deciding on the best place to cut. Now if she cut her stomach, the pain would last a few hours and quickly heal; not good enough. If she cut her legs it wouldn't hurt much and would snag on her jeans, also noticeable in PE ; still not good enough. She couldn't cut her tattoo again, it was already in half, what else couldn't she do. So she decided on her arms, she liked to do it there, right near the veins, the pain would last a long time considering the skin was so thin, so wearable, and she could hide it, yes, the arms was her new personal favourite. She grabbed the handle of the knife and placed the pointed tip on her wrist, careful not to hit a vein and she took a deep breathe before digging it in, a small pool of blood forming at the tip, then dragging it through her skin, slicing it all the way, a thick path of blood flowing over the sides of her arms and to the floor. She sighed with relief as the mental pain seemed to vanish and all that was left was the high after the first cut. Then another, and another until she began to feel sick, she looked down and saw her arm covering in blood, her clothes saturated in the stuff. She smiled and leaned back against the door, her eyes shuting ever so gently.

**Emma and Stacey xx**

**We love reviews :D:D **


	7. vodka is always the cure

**LIL7**

**hey. This chapter is graphical so you may want to skip it.**

Marian moaned as she awoke laying on the floor still. She couldn't feel anything. Her entire body was numb. Yet everything seemed to hurt. She could barely keep her eyes open as she glanced around the room hazilly. Everything was a blur as she took in the setting. The cramped desk that was covered in her various perfumes. The bed which was still made, and had not been slept in. She remembered that she was in her own room now. She weakly turned her head and looked at her torso which was bare apart from her bra. She winced as she took in the sight of her torn arms. She resembled something that had been thrown into barb wire. Actually she looked like a caveman that I had found a razor and decided to shave for the first time. She pulled herself to her feet moaning quietly in pain as her jeans harrassed the scar on her tattoo, and the movements of her arms caused her barely healed cuts to stretch. Her arms were weak almost causing her to fall back to the floor. She used the edge of the bed to aid her as she sat on the soft matress. She glanced at her clock. The red numbers hurting her eyes. Eight – fifteen pm. Now what was she going to do? She lifted herself heavily to her feet and dragged her wrecked body over to her wardrobe where she raked through the many items of clothes to find a long sleeved top. Panic removed itself from her mind when she found a long tight fitting black jumper. She winced as she pulled it over her head and walked out of her bedroom, her legs shaking as they carried her through the house.

'Hey hun.' Lauren smiled as she saw Marian come down the stairs.

'Hey.' Marian replied barely audible.

'You sure you OK hun?' Lauren asked in worry as she watched her cousin and best friend barely be able to make it down the stairs.

'I'm fine. Just coming down with a cold I think.' Marian said trying to excuse her odd behaviour.

'You want some hot chocco?' Lauren asked.

'Nah.' Marian answered nodding her head as she walked into the living room and sat down slowly on the couch.

Lauren went to ask more but was stopped by the loud ringing of the door bell.

'Hello.' Lauren frowned as she opened the door and found a stranger dressed in black on her doorstep.

'Hi. Is Marian in?' The man asked.

'Yeah. I'll just get her.' Lauren smiled as she left the man standing on the door step and walked into the living room to get Marian.

'Marian hun there's a man at the door for ya.' Lauren smiled.

Marian rolled her eyes as she rustily got up from the couch. Round two. She thought believing that it was Robin come to give her more of his lies.

'Guy.' Marian said startled when she saw him standing at her door.

'Marian. I was wondering if you would like to come with me tonight?' Guy asked smiling.

'Come with you where?' Marian replied cauitously.

'To the park. I thought that it would perhaps take your mind off Robin.' Guy answered looking genuinly like he cared.

'Yeah why not.' Marian smiled as she walked out into the night and closed the door behind her. Robin had been lying to her all along. So he had probably been lying about Guy also. But then he had attacked her that night in the park. Ah what did she care. Right now getting attacked seemed like an interesting situation.

'So. How are you?' Guy asked as they walked down towards the park.

'As good as could be expected.' Marian answered.

'I am sorry you had to find out that way.' Guy said looking down at her face.

'If it wasn't for you I probably would never have found out.' Marian admitted.

**RHRHRHRHRH**

Robin walked down the street with Allan. Much and Will.

'Rob she isn't going to want to talk to you man.' Allan said as Robin walked a head in the direction of Marian's house.

'He's on a mission. Your smart ass mouth ain't gonna stop him.' Will sighed at Allan.

'Well. I'm just saying the truth.' Allan defended.

'He has to talk to her. She thinks he cheated on her with Sarah.' Much exclaimed as he tried to walk at the same pace as Robin, but failing.

'Yeah. But we know that he didn't and she'll soon realise that to.' Will spoke into the air.

Robin moaned loudly and turned to face them making them all stop dead in their tracks and look at him in fear. 'Look there are some things you don't know about Marian. This rumour may have caused her more damage than you think.' Robin sighed. 'I have to talk to her.' He added before turning and walking down the path once more.

Allan, Will and Much looked at each other and shrugged before following Robin once again.

'Hey Lauren is Marian in?' Robin asked as Lauren opened the door.

'Well she's popular tonight.' Lauren smiled trying not to look at Allan who was smirking at her. 'But she's already gone out with someone else.' Lauren added blushing.

'Someone else...who?' Robin asked curiously.

'Don't know. Tall guy, black hair. Looks like he's a member of the village people with all the leather' Lauren replied laughing thinking about the man that Marian had gone out with.

'Guy.' Robin hissed before turning and walking down the path with Will and Much following him.

Lauren raised her eyebrows as she looked at Allan who was still standing on the path smirking at her with his hands on his hips.

'Hey babe.' He grinned.

'Allan!' Robin shouted from down the street.

'Another time.' Allan winked to Lauren before running down the street after the others.

Lauren shook her head and closed the door, thankful that her legs hadn't buckled on her while he was there. God did he have the most amazing smile.

**RHRHRHRHRH**

Marian giggled uncontrollably as she almost fell from her sitting position at the top of the children's climbing frame. Guy steadied her and she took another swig from the bottle of vodka she had in her hand.

'Well you seem to be happier now.' Guy laughed at her drunken state.

'When your down and have a frown, vodka makes you smile like a clown.' Marian rhymed.

'I like that.' Guy smirked laughing.

'Robin we don't know where she is.' Much exclamied as Robin barged through the streets.

'Where does Gisbourne always go?' Robin asked.

'The junky house?' Allan answered sincerely.

'The park.' Will added shooting Allan a look.

'Exactly which is where they will be now.' Robin said as he walked faster towards the park.

'Woo! I'm on top of the world!' Marian shouted as she stood ontop of the _small_ climbing frame.

'You are mad.' Guy laughed as he watched her from the ground.

'Ahh!' She screamed as she fell from it and into Guy's arms laughing.

Guy smirked and placed her back on the ground starring into her eyes.

'Have some.' Marian laughed as she tried to make Guy drink from the vodka bottle. Guy smiled as he took a swig from the bottle. He watched her. Looked into her eyes. They were the most beautiful colour of blue he had ever seen. Her lips. So lovely and perky. Just begging to be kissed. He should indulge them, shouldn't he?

Robin saw red as he entered the park to see Marian draping over Guy as she held the vodka bottle in her hand singing some silly song, obviosuly drunk. He saw Gisbourne lower his head in a motion to kiss Marian.

'Gisbourne.' Robin bellowed to stop him. He had better not even try it.

'I ain't being funny right...but she's pished.' Allan stated as he saw Marian start to dirty dance awfully.

'Thank you for stating the obvious Allan.' Much bit sarcastically. 'I do not know how we would have figured that out without you.'

Robin marched over to them with one thought in his mind. Kick Gisbourne's backside.

'Back off Robin I think you've hurt her enough for one night.' Guy barked.

'Oh I am the one that hurt her!' Robin shouted as he continued to walk over to them. 'I know you had something to do with the whole Sarah thing.' Robin spat as he walked up to Gisbourne and lifted Marian into his arms bridal style before turning and walking back out of the park. He had to get her home and make sure she was OK first.

'Hey put her down!.' Guy shouted as he tried to lunge for Robin as he walked away but was held back by Will and Allan. 'Robin!... This isn't over!' Guy bellowed as Allan punched him in the stomach sending him to the dirty ground.

'Robin put me down.' Marian moaned as she tried to get out of his arms.

'No Marian. I am taking you home. You are drunk and it is not safe for you to be out her alone at this time.' Robin answered sternly.

'Why? Why do you care? You don't care about me.' Marian laughed acidly.

'I do care Marian. That's what I have been trying to tell you.' Robin moaned.

'Then why kiss Sarah?' Marian bit.

'I didn't!.' Robin shouted before he could stop himself. 'You are so stubborn. If only you would stop and listen.' He added sighing.

'I do not need to listen to you. I have heard it all before. Your just the same, I was stupid to think that you were any different.' Marian argued looking away from his face.

Robin looked at her as her words ripped his heart apart. She didn't trust him. She believed him to be just like the rest of the low life scum that lived here.

'Oi Rob wait up.' Allan shouted as he, Will and Much ran to catch him up.

'She OK?' Will asked walking along side Robin.

'Yeah. Yeah she's fine.' Robin answered looking at the now sleeping body of Marian in his arms her words still echoing in his head.

'Well hello sexy imagine meeting you again.' Allan smirked as once again Lauren opened the door.

'Marian.' She gasped at the sight of her unconcious cousin in Robin's arms.

'We found her at the park drunk.' Robin replied.

'Good job Edwards not in.' Lauren sighed. 'Can you take her upstairs?' Lauren asked moving aside.

Robin nodded and walkedinto the house and began taking Marian upstairs.

'Her bedroom is the first on the right.' Lauren called up to him before closing the door and turning to face the other three boys. She looked to Allan who winked at her causing her to blush.

**RHRHRHRHRH**

Robin lay Marian down gently on her bed. She moaned a little in her sleep and frowned before turning slightly. Robin sighed as he leaned down and took off her shoes before putting her legs under the covers to keep her warm.

'I do love you Marian. I never wanted to hurt you.' Robin said sadly before he kissed her forehead and walked out of her room.

Marian opened her eyes and starred at the door when she heard it close a tear rolling down her face.

'Hey Rob Lauren says we can hang here for a bit.' Allan smiled from the living room when Robin came down the stairs. Robin said nothing just walked past the living room and began walking home.

'What was that about?' Lauren asked.

'Never mind him. I'm here.' Allan smriked.

Robin walked home as the thought attacked his head. Marian really hated him didn't she. How could she not believe him? Not even let him speak. He stopped at the corner of the street and looked back to her house. To her room window where the lay on. He could have sworn he turned it off. If she thought that he really was as bad as all the others, then maybe he was best to stay away from her. That would be doing her a favour. She would be better off without him. He sighed sadly with one last glance at the window before walking around the corner.

Marian pulled the covers from her and sat side ways in her bed, her feet sitting on the floor as she placed her head in her hands. She wanted to believe Robin she really did. But she had seen it with her own eyes. How could you deny that. She wished more than anything that she had Robin here and was laying in his arms, but she didn't. She had made her choice. She sighed as there was a light knock at the door.

'Come in.' Marian answered quietly.

'Hey.' Much smiled as he entered Marian's room uncomfortably. He had never been in a woman's room before. And he didn't think the first one he would be in would be his best friend's girlfriend. Or ex, or whatever they were now.

'Much.' Marian said surprised.

'I wanted to talk to you about Robin.' Much said pacing from foot to foot and looking at the floor.

Marian sighed. 'There is nothing to talk about.'

'I don't know what happened. He won't talk about it.' Much said sadly. 'But he said something tonight about Sarah. And I just wanted you to know that he hates her. She on the other hand is obbsessed with him. She will do anything to have him, she's crazy she thinks that they belong together.' Much rambled on.

Marian looked at Much as he spoke for once listening.

'He does care about you Marian.' Much said looking at Marian for the first time. 'I have never seem him smile the way he does when he smiles at you.' Much smiled. 'I thought you should know that.' He finished before he walked out of her room.

Marian sighed and fell to the floor. There were so many things being said that she could no longer hear herself think about the situation.

Robin moaned as he opened the door to the TV blarring as usual. This was his life. Here in this shit hole. Marian didn't belong here. He was holding her back.

'Maw am home!.' Robin shouted into the garbage can house. He kicked a box that had been left lying on the floor as he made his way through the house. He frowned when there was no mumble or grunt in reply. Which was his usual greeting. He tripped over her shoes that had been abandoned on the floor. He groaned and kicked them harshly out of the way to get into the living room. The living room was filled with darkness apart from the glow from the TV. IT was a tiny room that held only a couch and a TV. The couch was old and torn in several places as the many dark coloured blankets lay on the couch where his mother slept. The couch was empty which made Robin all the more confused. He was lucky if she left the room never mind vacate the couch. He walked forward to get a better look in the dark room. He gasped and dashed to his mother side. She was laying on the floor unconcious.

'Oh god maw what have you done?' Robin yelled as fear thrashed through him. 'Wake up.' He shouted as he gently slapped her face. She was ghostly and lifeless. He looked to her arm. The elastic band tight around her upper arm to allow the veins to become more visable for injection. The needle which was empty but still logged into her arm. He felt tears build in his eyes as he failed to wake her.

**RHRHRHRHRH**

Marian got dresses as usual making sure to wear appropriate clothing to cover her scars.Her head was killing her, and she really wanted to go back to bed and sleep forever, but she had to see Robin. She waited to see if Robin would come for her. But when it was past quarter to eight she decided that he had gone himself and had to leave before she was late herself. She hurried through the metal detector and over to her locker. She threw the appropriate books into her bag and slammed the door closed before running off to home room, which the bell had already gone for.

Marian walked into home room and everyone turned and looked at her. Unlike the day before this time she walked up the back and sat in her usual seat next to Robin. She frowned when she saw that his seat was empty.

'Where's Robin?' She whispered to Djaq.

'Don't know. I think he's running late.' Djaq replied quietly.

Marian frowned but nodded. Robin was not one to be late. Or well he had never been late in coming for her in the morning. Early if anything. She decided that she would visit him on the way home if he did not turn up.

Marian sighed as she closed her book in English as the bell went. Once again she was left to sit on her own as Robin had not appeared for the first three lessons of the day. _Where was he? _

'Hey look its Marian Sciossor hands.' Sarah joke as Marian walked past her

''Hey look its malibu barbie.' Marian turned mocking her. 'Except shes missing some parts.' Marian added indicating to her chest which was flat.

Sarah huffed and folded her arms across her chest in a protective stance as she watched Marian smirk and walk off.

Marian walked to her locker to put her books away before going for lunch. As soon as she opened the metal door to her locker it glinted at her. It was like a jewel. To her she adored it and needed it, depended on it even. Where as to others it was a mere object to facinate some but to be brushed aside by others. To Marian it was something precious, something she relied on in life. Because no matter what. At some point. Life always got to hard.

'Hey.'

Marian slammed the locker door closed as she heard Djaq's voice coming from the side of it.

'You OK?' Djaq asked frowning as she saw Marian slam the door close rather abruptly.

'Yeah fine.' Marian smiled turning to her. 'Robin still hasn't showed up though.'

'Oh Marian have you not heard yet.' Djaq said her face turning to one of shock.

'Heard what?' Marian asked feared by Djaq's expression.

'Robin's mum. She had to be rushed to hospital last night. Robin found her, she had overdosed.' Djaq explained.

Marian dropped her bag and ran from the school, lraving Djaq standing in shock.

She didn't even know where the hospital was, only that she had to get there. Robin needed her. She had been a fool lately. Making it all about her when she was forgetting Robin had his own problems to deal with. She sighed in relief when she saw a parked taxi.

'Hospital please.' She shouted out of breath as she jumped in the back.

The driver nodded and began driving down the street as Marian sat in the back and tried to catch her breath.

Marian jogged through the hospital doors, them slamming shut behind her.

'Is there a woman here by the name of Locksley.' Marian breathed as she ran up to the main desk.

The receptionist smiled as her before typing on her computer. 'Yes Laura Locksley is on floor two ward 14.' The receptionist answered.

She had barely finished before Marian ran for the elevator. The elevator doors opened on the second floor and Marian ran down the hall. She froze when she turned the corner to find Robin sitting on one of the leather seats. His head down as he played with a piece of string in his hands. Marian walked forward slowly. Her heart ached at seeing the hurt on his face. She almost stopped walking when Robin looked up into her eyes.

Robin heard the faint steps approaching. He raised his head slowly as a nurse rushed past him. He then looked down the corridor. His heart leaped when he saw her standing there, walking towards him. Her face was full of regret and sadness.

Marian almost smiled in relief when he stood to his feet and faced her. His face was sad and his eyes were red, showing that he had been crying. She walked forward uncertainly. She did not know how he felt towards her. Was he angry? Did he even want her here? But the look in his eyes explained it all. She walked forward briskly and pulled him into a deep hug. Robin wrapped his arms around her tight as he buried his head into her hair. He needed her now more than ever. Just being in her arms seemed to make everything OK.

'Where is she?' Marian whispered as she hugged him.

'In there.' Robin said nodding to the door they were standing outside as he pulled out of the hug.

'How is she?'

'The doctors said that she should be OK. But I have not been able to go in yet.' Robin whispered.

'Come on.' Marian smiled taking his hand and walking into the room.

She was in a single room, just herself as she slept. Marian was shocked at how pale she looked. She noticed the red arm, where she had injected the lethal drug. The machines around her beeped and buzzed almost in a synchronised dance.

'When will she wake up?' Marian whispered as she moved closer to the bed.

'I do not know.' Robin answered from where he stood at the bottom of the bed.

'I am sorry for my actions' Marian said turning to face him.

'It is OK. At least everything is fine now.' Robin answered starring at his mothers sleeping form.

'Yes. All that matters now is that I forgive you and we are fine and your mother is fine.' Marian smiled.

'Wait. You forgive me?' Robin asked frowning and turning his gaze to Marian.

'Yes. For kissing Sarah.' Marian laughed at his confusion.

Robin laughed dryly.

'Robin?' Marian asked now being the one that was confused.

'I did not kiss her!' Robin spoke more forcefuly.

'Well thats not what it looked like.' Marian said sarcastically.

'Marian I did not kiss her so do not think for one minute that I am going to take the blame for something that I did not do.' Robin bit.

'Look Robin I know that you are upset over what happened with your mother, so you probably just need time to think.' Marian sighed and tried to reason.

'No I do not need time to think. And if you had listened to me, and not had me running all over town trying to find you when you run off into the night with Gisbourne of all people. Then I would have been able to stay at home and keep an eye on my mother!' Robin shouted.

'So are you saying that this is my fault?' Marian asked beocming increasingly angry.

'This may not have happened if I hadn't had to worry about you.' Robin spat.

'No. The only reason this happened is because she has a son like you.' Marian snapped before barging out of the room and out of the hospital.

Robin groaned and punched the wall hard.

Marian slammed the house door closed. She was still angry about what Robin had said. Blaming her for his mothers overdose. How was it her fault. How could she be the one to blame for it. She picked up the note that sat on the table.

_Gone out with Allan, see ya later hun._

_Lauren xx _

Marian scrunched it up into a ball and threw it on the floor. At least someone was having fun. She run up the stairs and barged into her room. She went to her on suite bathroom and ran the bath. She let the water run as she walked back into her room and got a piece of paper and pen and sat on the bed.

_Doing the world a favour._

She scribbled on it quickly and threw it down on her neatly made bed. Her hands were shaking but not from fear, but anger. This was it. This was her freedom. She would no longer impose on the world. She would no longer cause tears or pain. Things would be better, brighter without her. They could all get on with their lives without having to worry about the train wreck that she was. They could wake up and smile without having to take a double look at her. She walked over to her underwear drawer and opened it. She gazed at the item she seeked. It was the only thing that liked her. That made her feel welcome...alive. She walked back into the bathroom, the bath now full. She turned the water off and stripped. She sighed as she placed her foot in the hot water. It tingled her skin. Waking the sleeping nerves. She held onto the sides of the cold ceramic as she lowered her full body into the water. She smiled and closed her eyes as it warmed her neck and back. She had to tell the truth. And the truth was that she would miss Robin. She would miss everyone. But Robin the most. He had been the only man to ever make her feel special. She did not need a blade to feel life when she was with him. He had truly allowed her to love in this life. Which was something some people never got to experience no matter how long they lived. She smiled when the water had softened her skin. It was time now. She reached over to the small table and lifted the blade into her wet wrinkled hand. She lay deeper into the water so it was just below her chin. She held her right hand up in front of her. She starred at the vein that was so easily viewable on her wrist. She placed the blade ontop of her skin. With one deep breath she pulled the blade across, leaving a deep red gash across he wrist. She gasped as the blood poured uncontrollably down her arm and into the water making a pool of blood around her. She raised her left wrist and mirrored the same action. Once more the blood escaped her like a fountain. Her breaths become harder and faster as she felt her body become weaker. Then she slipped down under the water, and all that was left were the red bubbles.


	8. The wrld 2 harsh a plce 4 a angel lke u

**Emma's chappie :D:D**

Lauren walked into the house with the biggest smile on her face, it was true; Allan was the best kisser ever. She closed the door and walked into the kitchen. She heard the pipes creaking for the hot water and sighed.

"Marian I swear if you've used all the hot water I'm gonna kill you!" she laughed as she put the kettle on, taking off her jacket and walking up the stairs.

"Hey babe I put the kettle on do you want one?" she asked, knocking gently on the door. No answer. Lauren sighed and tied her brown hair up. _why must she always put headphones on in the bath._

She thought as she wandered over to her room.

She had made tea and still hadn't heard from Marian so she decided to take a cup up for her. She knocked gently on the door and spoke softly.

"Marian, I'm coming in alright….you cant hear me but I wont look I swear!" she giggled as she pushed the door open, she wandered into Marian's room and set down the cup, half expecting to see her getting changed. but she wasn't. she walked over to the door and knocked again. "Maz, you okay?" she asked knocking gently. No answer. She was a little concerned she knew she was upset and she hated to think of her sitting in the bath crying listening to sad music. She knocked louder and shut her eyes as she walked in, saying.

"I'm coming in, I'm just making sure you're okay!" she felt around the bath for her head but nothing?

She frowned and opened her eyes.

The most ear piercing scream filled the bathroom, echoing off the marble tiles as Lauren slammed her hands over her face, her eyes shot open on terror as she saw the water had gone red, blood red. She shook herself out of her trance and shot forward, smashing her hands through the water and grabbing her cousin around the waist, hauling her white form to the surface, she groaned as she pulled her over the side, both of them falling to the ground in a wet mess, the red water soaking through Laurens clothes. She was frantic, her hands wouldn't move, they only trembled. She turned Marian over, she was only in her underwear, her skin was wrinkled and deathly white. She screamed when she saw the cuts over her arms and back, then when she saw her wrists she screamed and cried. She didn't know what to do, she grabbed her face and shook her,

"MARIAN! MARIAN! WAKE UP!" she begged through the shaky tears. She fell back and crawled over the floor to the phone, dialling 999.

She crawled back over to Marian and pushed her hair from her face, her eyes were dark and closed, her chest wasn't moving, she was terrified.

"YES HELLO!…I NEED AN AMBULANCE NOW!…..MY COUSIN, SHES NOT BREATHING, SHE CUT HER WRISTS AND I FOUND HER IN THE BATH!" Lauren cried down the phone. "Her pulse?…." Lauren placed her fingers on her throat. Nothing.

She sobbed "No, she's not got a pulse….she's not breathing….erm 22 sycamore road….please hurry…" she said as the phone fell from her hand, she held Marian's lifeless body on her lap, she tied towels around her wrists and brushed the stray hairs from her face as she rocked back and forward on the wet floor.

"Marian…" she whispered kissing her forehead, "Remember when we used to go to the beach and you would always want to explore the caves….and your mum would never let you…and I would always sneak you into them….what would you always say to me…" she cried, tears dripping down her face. "You would always say that I was your hero….that I saved you from "boringness" as you called it" she chuckled slightly and broke into a sob.

"Oh God babe please don't leave me…..come on baby cous, breath!" she shouted.

Nothing. Her face was still, her body was limp, her chest was at rest. Lauren held her close to her body, that's when she heard the sirens and saw the blue flashing lights outside the bathroom window. She heard the front door open and screamed.

"UP HERE HURRY!"

Two paramedics burst through the bathroom door and Lauren broke down as they hauled her off and another man spoke to her.

"Sweetie…listen to me…" he said. But all Lauren could look at was the men laying her cousin down and beat her chest.

"Sweetie! What's your name?"

"La...Lauren" she squeaked.

"Okay Lauren, what happened?"

"I came home and I came in to check on hr and I found her in the bath so I got her out as fast as I could and then I called you!" she said in one breathe.

"Okay…right we are gonna get her breathing, then we will take her straight to the hospital, now is there anyone we can call…?"

"Yeah…her father…Edward Fitzwalter" she said.

The paramedics looked at each other as they pumped Marian's chest, nothing.

"We got no pulse…"

Lauren fell to the floor, the man holding her steady.

"Give me three C's of adrenaline" he ordered. They jagged Marians arm and squeezed the fluid into her.

"No pulse"

"Get the defibrillator, start compressions"

"Clear…"

Lauren sobbed when they shocked her, seeing her body tense like that was so unnatural, so disturbing.

"No pulse….chare to three hundred"

"And Clear…."

"WE GOT A PULSE!" he shouted. Lauren gasped and felt the tears fall down her cheeks as the prepared the stretcher. "Get me a test tube over here"

It was hard not to look away when they put the tube down her throat and hauled her onto the stretcher and shot from the room. Lauren felt one of the men lift her into the ambulance as it tore of, siren's blaring down the street.

Robin had been watching his mother for about an hour straight when his eyelids became so heavy he thought he would pass out then and there. He dragged his heavy feet up and kissed his mother on the forehead.

"What do you do to yourself mum" he whispered at her unmoving form.

He closed the door silently behind him and sighed loudly, his heavy eyes cast towards the big clock on the wall,

12:45am

He yawned and wandered down the hall towards the canteen, his head was a mess, he had normally gotten used to trips to the hospital with his mother, but never this serious, and usually he could sort this out in no time, his only concern used to be his mother, school came naturally to him, he never seemed like he was paying attention, but he grasped things so easily he didn't need to hear it over and over. But not only did he have his mother lying in a hospital bed, but he and Marian were still not okay. No matter how hard he tried, she still wouldn't believe him, he didn't blame her really, from what she saw, they were kissing, and Marian had been fucked about by god knows how many people, but he didn't know how to tell her any other way how much he loved her, how much his heart tightened at the thought of seeing her look at him, even in anger it still gave him butterflies. And right now, the only thing that would even make him feel normal again was hearing her laugh, just once, and he would be alright, but he hadn't heard her laugh in so long, it was like a drug, he needed her, she was his life raft out of the shit hole of a town, she was the one who made him feel he could be better than what this place expected, and for her, he wanted to try.

He sipped the last of his tar like coffee and caught his reflection in the mirror, he had dark circles under his eyes, angry looking red veins running through the white of them, his hair was messed and uneven, but nothing new there. He felt physically drained, yet his mind kept him of his feet.

The sounds of the sirens outside the emergency room were ear piercing, the crashing of the doors, the screams form the loved ones. It was a wonder he wasn't a puddle on the floor. He threw away the plastic cup and headed back to his mother's room. Not even halfway there, something caught his eye; a reflection in one of the windows, a vivid blue light flashing against the glass of the sliding doors, the white doors of the ambulance being flung open, a paramedic jumping out.

He found it rude to stare, but something about that van made his stomach heave, he dragged his eyes away from the scene and walked back to the room, sitting on the small arm chair as his mother slept.

A few moments later, there was a bustle of noise coming from the corridor, feet hitting the floor, the wheels squeaking. He raised his blurry eyes to see them rushing a stretcher past the door, and then….Lauren? He blinked as the figure vanished. It couldn't have been Lauren.

He stood up tiredly and walked to the door sticking his head out of the frame, yes, it was her.

"Lauren!" Robin said running over, she turned to face him, he was shocked to see her white top covered in blood, immediately fearing the worst as she stood against the wall, hyperventilating. He walked in front of her as the nurses and doctors ran into the room where the stretcher had just gone.

"What's the matter?!" he breathed, placing his hands on her shoulder.

The fear in her eyes when she looked up at him was enough to send chills up his spine, her face was completely pale.

"Lauren?…" he whispered. Her lip trembled as she tried to speak, but no words came out. He saw the tears flow down her cheeks, her own eyes red and puffy. Her tiny body shaking.

"Lauren tell me what happened!" he said bluntly.

"Its.." she began, but her tears took over as she slumped to the floor, Robin sitting in front of her.

"Its what! Lauren tell me what happened!" he demanded, frustrated.

She looked at him, and even before she said anything he knew, somehow he just knew in the way her eyes met his, he knew it was her.

He didn't need to be told, he was on his feet faster than he had ever moved before. He didn't care if he wasn't supposed to go through the door, he didn't care about anything as he pushed it vigorously open and storming inside, only to feel like he was kicked with a horse. He literally felt like he had been punched in the stomach, it was his worst fear realised, there she was, his baby, lying on the white hospital bed, doctors and nurses swarming her, tubes shoved down her throat, her heart monitor going haywire. Her beautiful face, now ashen and ghostly pale, her hair soaking wet, her arms hanging limply by her side, then he saw it, he sobbed as he caught sight of her butchered wrist. He fell backwards against some equipment and was seen by a nurse.

"You cannot be in here….get him outta here!" she ordered. The monitor beeped loudly and Robin felt his heart stop with hers.

"We're losing her…..get me some O-negative blood for transfusion!" a doctor ordered as Robin was dragged from the room. He tried to get back in, but he couldn't. he turned to see Lauren on the floor, shaking. He ran to her and grabbed her shoulders.

"WHAT THE HELL DID SHE DO!" he barked.

Lauren slapped his hands away and stood up.

"SHE TRIED TO KILL HERSELF! AND ITS ALL YOUR FAULT!" she screamed in anger.

Robin fell against the wall and let the tears pour down his face as he thought of her being poked and prodded in there.

Lauren sniffed and looked at him "I'm sorry…I did not mean that, I'm just so worried….she's so pale….and the blood" she broke off and sobbed into her sleeves.

Robin sniffed and pulled her body to his, hugging her tightly.

"Shhh…its alright….its true…this is my fault…" he squeaked.

"No, don't think that….Marian's just….fragile" she whispered.

Robin nodded and hugged her again.

"What happened?" he asked, feeling his heart break inside of him.

"I got home from my date with Allan…..and…I shouted to her to get some tea…but she didn't answer….so I went to check on her…..and…and I went into the bathroom, and she was already under the water…." she sobbed and broke off.

Robin cried again as he thought of her, not Marian, not his baby.

"She left a note" she said blankly.

Robin felt his heart lurch and nodded.

"She wrote…..doing the world a favour" she whispered.

Robin knew his heart was broken, he would gladly take all the knifes in Nottingham in the stomach, because there was no way it could hurt him more than this.

An hour had passed and Lauren and Robin was sat in an eerie silence against the wall of the corridor, outside the operating room. He turned to her, he felt numb inside.

"Where's her dad?"

"Oh his way" she said emotionlessly.

Robin leaned back against the wall and prayed to God she would pull through, he couldn't lose her, not now, not ever. This was his fault, if she had never made friends with him, she wouldn't have gotten so much hassle from Sarah at school, or Guy wouldn't have gone after her, or she would have let her father take her away. In a way he wished she had never come her.

But that thought wasn't in his head long, if she had never come here, then they would have never shared what they did, he would never get to have that feeling when he awoke to find her asleep on top of his chest, her tiny fingers gently sitting on his skin. He would never have learned that he was actually worth something. He would never have laughed the way he did when she did. He would have never gotten to see the smile that set his heart on fire, that made his smile grow bigger than humanly possible. He couldn't go through life without her, he wasn't a person without her, the world wasn't as bright as it was now without her. He had to help her, he had to save her.

He felt a breeze as the doors swung open, Edward.

He was bounding down the hall so fast it put Robin to shame.

"Where is she!" he bellowed.

"She's still in theatre" Robin said standing to his feet.

"And who the hell said I was talking to you! Its your fault she's in here in the first place!"

"Uncle Edward…." Lauren began.

"Shhh….where is my daughter" he said.

The door of the operating theatre opened and a small man walked out.

"Are you here with Marian Fitzwalter?" He asked.

"I am her father….is she alright?"

Robin moved closer, his breathing stopped in anticipation of the answer.

"Well, she lost a tremendous amount of blood, and the cuts on her wrists were deep, we managed to give her four transfusions…her blood level is stable…her heart is stronger….but she had a lot of fluid on her lungs, so we have her on a test tube until its clear enough for her to breath on her own"

"So she's gonna be alright?" Lauren asked.

"Well if her breathing improves through the night, then she should be able to go home within a day or two" he smiled "she was very lucky you found her…" he smiled at Lauren.

"Oh thank God" Edward sobbed. Hugging Lauren close. "Can we see her?" he asked.

"Yes, only for a moment"

They made their way to the door when Robin felt a hand around his arm. He felt his body be turned to face Edward.

"Where do you think you are going….I want you no where near my daughter" he ordered "Now get out of here before I call the police" he ordered.

Robin felt like he had been kicked again, this time harder.

"Sir…with all due respect…"

"Enough. My daughter is only in this state because of what you have done to her. Because of what this place has done to her." he barked. "you should feel ashamed of yourself, she is lying in there almost dead because of you, and you claim you love her?"

"I do" he said sternly.

"Oh grow up, real love is letting someone go if they are better off, not keeping them here because they are nearer to you" he said "Now I have told you once, I will not say it again. Leave"

Robin sighed and felt his tears well behind his eyes.

"Fine. But know this sir….I may have made mistakes, and believe me, no one feels worse about what has happened to Marian than me, but I love her with all my heart….I would die for her, I would take a bullet to the head if it mean she would never again feel even the slightest bit of unhappiness. She knew that once…and she will know it again…and I think she is better off away from here…but it wont stop be loving her" he said before he walked blankly down the hall.

Edward sighed and followed Lauren into the room, his heart broke when he saw her lying there, tubes and needles coming from her, her raspy breath cutting through the room like a knife. He looked at her bandaged wrists and pale face and he broke down.

He kissed her cheek and slid his hand back and forward over her forehead.

"This world is to harsh a place for an angel like you" he cried as Lauren sat down beside the bed. Edward sitting at the other side, where they remained long into the night with no change.

A day had passed and Marian had awoken, she hadn't said much, she hated everyone pussyfooting around her as if she were made of glass. She was confused as to how to feel, relived because she was still alive? Angry because she was stopped? Guilty for putting her family through it, and no doubt making Robin feel even guiltier. No one had mentioned him being here, but she knew he had been there, she heard him asking about her, but he wasn't allowed to see her. And she wasn't sure if he was glad or not.

But as she rode back in the car with her father in silence, he finally began to speak to her like normal, but also tiptoeing around the subject of "suicide", as if it would put a downer on the lovely week she was having.

"The movers are arriving tomorrow" he stated.

"We have a house?" she asked blankly, not even looking.

"Yes, one in Scotland that I told you about, its in between Falkirk and Edinburgh"

"Oh"

"Your stuff has been packed, not along with what you will need"

"Good"

"You seem happier about moving….may I ask why?"

"I grew up" she said.

"That's good, now we leave tomorrow morning….we must be at the airport for 9am"

"Okay"

"Marian…" he said softly.

She turned to him for the first time since they began driving.

"I…have never been so scared after hearing what happened……"

"Father please" she said looking back out the window.

Edward wanted to say so much to her, but alas, she did not want to hear it. Granted he never expected her to be back to normal, but he never expected her to act so coldly to him, but he hoped in time she would be better.

"Marian do you want something to eat?" he bellowed up the stairs

"No" she closed the door and wandered over to her bed, on the floor still lay the crumpled up piece of paper. She sighed and threw it into the rubbish bin. She looked down at her wrists and felt sick, the thought of the deep cuts underneath the layers of fabric sickened her. She stood up and walked over to her dressing table, opening the top drawer. Then she heard a creak.

Robin knew she would be in her room, if her father didn't allow him to see her, then her father needn't find out. As he climbed the wooden tree that sat in her garden, he sae the light from her bedroom window. Carefully stepping on the strong branches, he jumped on to the side of her house, landing on the ledge before her window. He moved along the small roof area and crawled up to her window, his hands found her windowsill and grasped on tightly. He gazed into her room and felt his heart jump. Instead of her stuff lying all over the floor which it always was, it was packed away in boxes, her room practically empty. He looked around and focused his eyes on the angel before him, she sat on her bed, fiddling with paper before throwing it away, and walking over to her dressing table, fiddling in the drawers. She looked amazing, not only did she have the angel like glow he had fallen in love with back, her hair was hanging loosely around her shoulders, dressed only in a pair of hospital pyjamas she looked radiant. He felt his foot slip and creak loudly, then she turned to face him. Her eyes locked on his for a moment, and he swore he saw the tiniest hint of a smile. Before it quickly melted into vacancy. His eyes found her wrists, the heavily bandaged thin wrists that had often found themselves wrapped around him at one part or another. They stared at each other for a moment before she began walking over to the window. Neither one breaking the eye contact. She fisted the wooden window frame in her hands and prized it open, wincing as the stitches ripped, she felt his hands cover hers and take most of the weight off her wrists. Then it was open.

She walked over to her drawers again and turned to see him sticking his head through the window, almost waiting for a signal that he could come in. Marian nodded softly and he smiled weakly at her before gently walking in and standing tall again. She looked over at him, she had never seen him like this before, she saw the trails where the tears had rolled down, she saw how red and puffy they were. He looked like a little lost boy. So petrified of God knows what. She just stood a few feet away from him, looking at him deeply, his green eyes a welcome sight. Robin felt his throat tighten as the tears began to form over his eyes, he couldn't help it, he sobbed out loud and half sprinted over to her, grabbing her gently around the waist and pulling her body to his, holding her as tightly as possible.

Marian let her arms hang by her sides over his arms for a moment, not really knowing what to do, she just let him hug her, then she did it back, sliding her hands over the fabric of his jacket and fisting it in her hands as he buried his head in her neck, her head resting on his shoulder, he was smelling her hair and rubbing gentle circles over the small of her back.

And they stood there glued to the spot for a while, not really paying attention to time, just being.

She heard him cry, she had never seen him cry before, it made her all the worse, her tears fell freely, but she brushed them away as he pulled off of her. Breathing heavily as he tried to control his tears,

She saw him lean down and half expected him to try and kiss her, something she really didn't need, but then she felt his lip on her forehead, only for a second before he pulled away.

"I need to get some water" she said, just to break the tension.

He nodded as she walked over to the newly cleaned bathroom and poured herself a glass of water. Then returned to the bedroom where he stood awkwardly.

"How are you feeling?" he asked, immediately regretting it for asking suck a stupid question.

"Better" she sighed.

There was an eerie silence before Robin finally snapped.

"Marian what the fuck were you thinking!" he said out of love.

She scoffed and sat on her bed. Looking at her hands, " I do not know…I just remember feeling like I was…"

"Sinking?" he asked with a little venom.

"Yes, sinking, drowning even"

"Well you nearly drowned! You nearly fucking died baby!" he said his voice breaking.

"Do you not think I am aware of that, I was the one who had tubes shoved so far down my throat that I could feel them in my stomach, I was the one who couldn't do a thing when I got home in case I used it to kill myself"

"How long" he gritted his teeth

"How long what?"

"How fucking long have you been harming again!" he asked.

Marian sighed and stood up, walking over to her dressing table. Turning to look at him.

"Long enough" she said casually.

"HOW LONG!"

"Since I saw you kissing Sarah, or Sarah kissing you" she sighed, correcting herself.

"Marian, that was over a week ago" he stated. Standing in front of her. "Show me" he said softly.

"Robin I…"

"Show. Me"

Marian sighed and reached for the bottom of the white linen pyjamas. Lifting them up to show her belly. Robin's hand reached forward, not touching them, but lining the, following them with his fingertip.

"Where else"

Marian didn't know whether to show him or not, but she did anyway. She turned around and lifted the back of her top to show her tattoo.

Robin felt his heart break as he looked at the butchered tattoo that was supposed to symbolise their love.

"So it was my fault" he stated as she turned back around.

"No" she stated.

"Do not lie"

"I am not lying, it is not your fault…it is my own, I am too weak to handle anything thrown my way….and I end up hurting the people I love….more so now" she looked down at her wrists.

Robin shook his head and took them gently into his hands, feather lightly.

"I do not know what I would have done if I lost you"

"you would have been fine….I am the last thing you need….face it…we are no good for each other…all we do is put each other through hell, and for what?"

"Because I love you" he said staring into her ice blue eyes.

"And I you. But it is not good for us….I simply give you something else to worry about, someone else to fuck up your head and make your head spin"

Robin looked down at her wrists and drew them to his face, pressing his lips lightly to the bandages and kissing sweetly. It brought tears to her eyes.

"I cannot lose you…"

"You have to." she stated blankly as her heart tore apart.

"When are you moving?" he asked vacantly, staring at her hands.

"Tomorrow morning, and then I will be gone"

"Where?"

"I think its wise I do not say" she said with a small smile.

"I cannot believe you are smiling at me when you are telling em you are running off!" he barked, dropping her hands.

"We have no choice!"

"Everything we do is a choice!"

"fine then I am making mine!"

"And you choose to leave?"

"Yes, I choose to leave….it is better for the both of us, and deep down you know it"

"But we are in love"

"That's all fine when you have nothing else….but you have your life here, you have a lot on your plate, and I am too fucked up to put all my hopes on love being the way"

"Why wont you try!" he asked, tears falling down his face

"Because, all I would be trying for is to hurt you again and I cannot take it! I cannot take seeing the look in you eye I saw when you walked through that door! You are better off without me" she said as her own tears fell.

Robin sighed and wiped his face. "And you are better off without me"

"Then we are agreed" she stated

"I guess so!" Robin snapped.

"Well, then this is goodbye" Marian said a little softer, more tears falling.

"Yes…I suppose it is" Robin looked at her and felt his already broken heart sting, he didn't care, he walked over to her and seized her in his arms smashing his lips to hers as their tears met on their touching cheeks. They parted after the best kiss they had ever shared and stared at each other as their foreheads rested together. Marian closed her eyes and sobbed, taking his rough face with her hands.

"Robin…no matter what….I will always love you…I don't care what happens, remember that" she begged.

"And no matter what, you will always be my baby" he cried. Marian held him close, and savoured every moment of feeling his body pressed to hers.

"Marian?"

They broke apart when they heard Edward call for her. They looked at each other one lat time as he stroked the side of her face with his finger. He leaned in and kissed her cheek and whispered.

"Always"

Then he headed for the window, and with one last look, he was gone, forever. She collapsed on her bed and cried herself to sleep, knowing that the love of her life had just vanished for good. She felt like half a person, she had never been through so much pain, and she was tempted to find her knife again, but the thought of doing that to Robin again stopped her, so she didn't. and that's the way it would be, she would quit the self harming, just by thinking of him, he saved her life more than once. And now he was gone.

**Stacey and Emma.**

**R&R?**

**xxxx**


	9. Can't believe its over :

LIL

**Well. This is the LAST chapter of this part of the story. BUT do not worry, for there will be a sequel but after this chapter we will be posting the sequel to Hormonal Hurricane, which will be called Teenage Tornado. Hope you all like it. Thank you to ALL the readers and reviewers, you keep us going and give us lots of laughs. **

**And since you have been such good sports we are going to give you a preview of Teenage Tornado...**

_**'Do you think me a whore?' Marian asked closing her eyes scared of the answer.**_

_**'NO! Never.' Robin said quickly in shock**_

**Hee hee. Stay tuned. ;);)**

**Emma thinks that this is too sad to read and tht u should get tissues. A hope nt cause I didn't mean for it to be so sad.**

Marian had not slept. Her heart would not allow her to. She just lay in bed starring at the window. Part of her hoped, wished that he would climb back through it and whisk her away like in the fairytales. But in fairytales the Princess never self harmed or tried to drown herself in the bath. Nor was the Prince's mother a drug addict. So this was it. How her great love affair ended. By the whisk of a plane. She would fly from her past like she always did. She could hear her father moving in his own room, he was probably getting ready to leave, but he would not wake her til the last minute. They had done this act so many times before that she knew what to expect. Sighing she dragger herself from her soft pit and walked over to the window. She looked at the streets. It was ironic how something so dirty and horrible could be so beautiful at the same time. These streets held something that she could never hold again. They had something that she could never have again. They had Robin. He would grace these streets long after she was gone, yet she would not be able to have what they would have. Marian smiled sadly before beginging to get dressed.

**RHRHRHRH**

Robin sat in what is usually his mothers bedroom but today served as its supposed purpose of the living room. He looked at the clock. Eight thirty. She would be almost leaving now. He promised himself that he would not leave the couch nevermind the house, for he knew where his feet would lead him, and he could not face another goodbye. He was going to visit his mother when he was sure that it was safe to venture outside. His body jumped and tensed when he heard a loud knock at the door. _Her? _Robin raised from the couch and dragged his body over to the front door. He opened it slowly and uncertainly. He did not know what he would do if it were her. But he sighed in somewhat saddness when the sad face of Much appeared from the door. He looked at his best friend and then turned and walked back into the living room sitting once more on the couch.

'So eh. Marian leaves today.' Much said akwardly as he walked into the room.

Robin just looked at him before switching the channel on the TV to the music station.

'Are you going to go and say goodbye?' Much asked looking around the room uncomfortably.

'I already have.' Robin mumbled.

Much looked at him and sighed quietly. Boy was he stubborn. The gang had tried to tell him that it was pointless coming here. That he would never go to her. But he was determined.

'How did it go?' Much asked trying to make conversation.

'Like goodbyes usually go...it ended.' Robin stated casting a quick glance at his friend.

Much threw his arms up as he moaned in frustration taking Robin by surprise. 'Are you really going to do this?'

'Do what?' Robin asked shrugging and frowning at Much.

'This.' Much said waving his arms about to the couch. 'Are you really going to sit here and let her leave?'

'I have already said goodbye what more can I do.' Robin shouted back.

'Love her!.' Much shouted back.

'I do!'

'Then show it.' Much answered more calmly. 'Go the airport and say goodbye. You know you would want her to if it were you that was leaving.'

'I do not know if I can face another goodbye.' Robin said sadly.

'Robin. She is leaving. She is taking her clothes, her things, her face, her smile, everything.'

'Why couldn't she take you.' Robin mumbled.

'She is taking everything apart from one thing.' Much stated ignoring his comment.

'What's that?' Robin asked amusing his friend and pretending to be interested.

'Her heart.'

Robin looked at Much sincerely. He could tell from the look in his eyes that he was right.

'Because that's something that is no longer hers.' Much whispered. 'Now. Are you going to run to the airport because she needs you Robin. She needs now more than ever because she is losing you.'

'Thank you my friend.' Robin smiled as he patted Much on the shoulder.

'Well I do like to think that I am the voice of reason out of the two of us.' Much smiled bashfuly.

Robin chuckled as he pulled his hoodie over his head.

'You had better hurry. She's already gone.' Much stated looking at the clock.

'What!.' Robin shouted in shock.

'Her flight leaves at half nine.'

'I thought it left at half ten. Its almost nine!' Robin shouted. He should have known not to believe information from Allan.

'Good luck.' Much shouted as Robin dashed from the house.

**RHRHRHRHRH**

Marian hugged Lauren tight as tears threatened to spill, but she kept strong and held them back. Lauren had not only been the best cousin but the best friend. And Marian had repaid her in such a cruel way. She had allowed her to find her on death's doorstep.

'I'm so sorry.' Marian whispered into Lauren's hair.

'No. You have nothing to be sorry for. You being OK is enough of an apology.' Lauren sniffed as tears left her eyes.

'See ya soon couz.' Marian smiled and walked into the awaiting taxi.

She gazed out the window as it drove through her surrounding. She smiled as she looked for the last time at the cold, wet, muddy, dirty streets of Huntingdon. She would miss this place. It had taught her so much. Made her more mature and independent. She had learned fast how to look out for herself and that you should not judge people by their appearance. She smiled sadly as she drove past Robin's house. She placed her hand on the glass of the cab window as though she could reach out and touch Robin himself. But the cab drove past. Marian sighed before looking out of the window once more. She laughed quietly when she saw Much walking down the street talking to himself it appeared. He seemed nervous and trying to act something out in a way. She waved but he did not see her. Instead he continued walking to his destination which she presumed was Robin's house. She felt bad. She had not really been able to say goodbye to the gang. In fact the last time she had seen them was the day she had found out that Robin's mother had been taken into hospital. The day she had tried to send herself to a watery grave. She shuddered at the thought now.

'Marian. Are you alright?' Edward asked concerned.

'Yeah. Just say goodbye.' Marian whispered smiling.

**RHRHRHRHRH**

Robin bent over and put his hands on his knee's as he panted for breath. The airport was only ten minutes away but his lungs felt as though they were about to burst. However, he had little choice. Either his lungs exploded or his heart broke, he was done for no matter what. He looked skyward and sighed before starting to run again.

Marian smiled to the airport clerk as she took Marian;s bags from her and put them along the converier belt. Marian watched her belongs until they disappeared.

'Have a nice flight Ms. Fitzwalter.' The blonde haired clerk smiled.

'Thank you.' Marian replied taking her passport back.

'You ready?' Edward asked as Marian walked over to him.

'Yep.' Marian answered as she showed her passport to the guard and walked through the metal dector. She smiled as it brought back memories of school. She was once so afraid of them, but now they were nothing. His cheeky grin had carried her through them many a time, and she was saddened when his grin was not waiting for her at the otherside of this one. But she would never see that again. His smiling face was not waiting for her anymore.

Robin entered the airport gasping for breath. He scanned the crowd of people searching for the beautiful women who he had to see one last time. He looked at the large board reading the many destinations. Where has she gone? Argh, he was never going to find her now. Then he remebered. She had been talking about her father looking at houses in scotland. What if he had changed his mind. Well it was all he had to go on. He found Scotland on the board and hissed under his breath as he saw that they had already passed through the first gate. Now how was he going to get to her? He looked over to the gate. It was closed and two guards were putting red tapping infront of it to stop people crossing it. _Well Robin. If you were ever going to be the most idiotic ass in your life and possibly even get arrested for it, nows the time. _He took a deep breath and braced himself and he ran for the gate.

Marian sighed as she stood in front of the large glass window and looked at the many planes out in the run way. People were smiling and laughing glad to be finally getting a holiday. But Marian was sad. She didn't want to go. She knew she had to now. There was nothing left for her here now, only Robin and he was better off without her. He could do so much more without her. She had caused him enough trouble as it was. Trust her to be the destroyer of her own life. She had finally found something that was worth holding onto, somehting worth fighting for, something worth _living_ for. But her own weakeness and demons had caused her to lose it. She smiled as she pictured his face looking down at her. That smirk that could cause all angers yet destroy them all the same. Those eyes that could conceal you forever. She heard his sweet charming voice call her name. She smiled she would no longer hear that comforting voice again. She leaned her head against the glass feeling the cold against her forehead. Then she heard him call her name again. It sounded so close. So real. She frowned when her name was shouted once more sounding even closer then ever before. She looked up and gasped as in the window she saw a a figure charging to her. She turned and her face turned to one of shock as Robin was running through the waiting room with five security guards chasing him. They were no where near fit enough to catch him. Her breath became harsh and laboured as she watched the man she loved dash to her side while still being chased.

'Marian.' Robin gasped as he finally reached her.

The five guards followed and grabbed him harshly beginning to try and drag him out of the waiting room. But Robin struggled against them.

'No. Let him go.' Marian shouted trying to get Robin free but their were no match for the guards.

'It is alright guards. Let him go.' Edward said as he heard the commotion and came to insepect.

'But he has no passport.' One of the guards stated.

'He will not be boarding the plane. He has just come to speak to my daughter.' Edward smiled.

The guards looked at each other silently asking thw question. Soon they nodded and let Robin go. 'We'll be waiting at the door.' One of the guards told Robin before they all walked away.

Robin looked around. Everyone was watching him and he felt a blush colour his cheeks. What were they expecting. For him to reincarnate the movies and get down on one knee and propose to her.

'Robin.' Marian whispered happily to bring him out of what ever day dream he had gone into.

Robin turned to face the woman he had done all this for. 'All that and now I don't know what to say.' He chuckled as he felt his eyes become watery.

'Well what did you come to say.' Marian asked as she sniffed as pools of water filled her eyes.

'I can't remember.' Robin said causing them both to laugh.

'Trust you to forget.' Marian laughed as she wiped a tear from her eyes.

'I want you to go Marian.' Robin stated.

Marian looked at him strangely. She had not expected him to carry her bridal style out of the airport, but she had not thought that he had done all that just to tell her to leave.

Robin could see the hurt pass quickly across her face. 'Not because I do not love you. Because trust me I do. God I love you so much Marian.' Robin smiled as he used his thumb to wipe away more of tears. 'Hey if you were going to cry this much you should have gone by boat.' Robin joked.

'You always make me laughed when I want to cry.' Marian laughed.

'Marian you are so precious to me. You are like a beaitiful rose. Gorgeous to look at but piss you off and those thorns come into action.' They both laughed as abandoned tears mirrored their faces. 'And I do not want to watch this perfect rose before me wither and die.' Robin openly wept. 'And thats what will happen if you stay here. Believe I have seen what this place does to people. It consumes them and deystroys them and I will not allow it to happen to you.'

'You keep making me think of beauty and the beast now.' Marian laughed.

'Am not that ugly am I?' Robin chuckled as he pulled her to him in a tight loving hug.

'No. You are the most beautiful man I have ever met.' Marian smiled as she reached up and captured his lips in a passionate kiss.

'I love you.' Robin whispered as they broke and leaned their foreheads against one another.

'I love you to. Always will.' Marian whispered back.

'The nine thirty flight to Scotland is now boarding.' Announced the tanoy.

Marian groaned and placed her head against Robin's chest.

'Go.' Robin whispered as he lifted her head with his thumb and captured her lips once more. 'Go.' He whispered again as they broke apart.

'I really don't want to.' Marian said as she began to sob hysterically.

'You have to.' Robin whispered.

'I can't lose you.' Marian cried into his chest.

'You never will.' Robin chuckled as he tried to wipe his tear stained cheeks.

'I don't think my legs can walk. They don't seem to work when you are around.' Marian giggled.

'I'll take you anywhere you want to go.' Robin whispered as he lifted her bridal style and began walking down the gang way with her cuddling into his chest. Each step he took was breaking him inside. He was letting her go. The people followed him as he walked her up to the door of the plane. Edward smiled as he walked a short distance behind them giving them their privacy. Robin smiled as he turned the corner and looked down the make shift corridor to see the door to the plane. He looked down at Marian's tear covered but beautiful face. There were his last moments with her. Soon she would be gone. He would never see her again. The door came far too soon for Robin's liking, he sighed sadly as he placed her back on her feet but held onto her waist.

'See you around Maiden.' Robin winked.

'In your dreams.' Marian mocked.

It was as though it was the first time they had met. They would do anything to go back to that time again. Where they could do things different. And maybe even stop the events from happening.

'Every night.' Robin whispered.

Marian starred at him for a few moments before throwing herself in his arms again.

'No matter where you go. I will always be with you. If looking back is to hard for you, and you cannot face a future without me.' Robin smirked making Marian laugh. 'Then look right beside you. Cause I'll always be there.' Robin smiled as he pulled her into another kiss.

'I'll always be here.' Marian said placing her hand on his chest.

'You've always been there.' Robin smiled as new tears left his eyes.

'Marian it is time to go.' Edward said as he stepped up to the couple.

Marian looked at her father and then back to Robin. 'See you tonight...In my dreams.' She smiled and began to walk into the plane, never taking her eyes from him. Their hands only parted when they could no longer hold onto one another.

Edward walked up to Robin and smiled. 'I was wrong about you. And I am sorry.' He apologised.

'Thank you.' Robin sniffed through the tears.

Edward smiled and boared the plane as Robin turned and began walking back down the gang way. Old couples smiled at him for what he had done, where younger girls smirked and batted their eyes at him. Like he would be interested.

He sighed as he walked back over to the guards who patted him on the back in attempts to console him. He smiled as he walked through thr gate and terminal and made his way out of the airport. He heard the vibrations of an aeroplane and the growling of its engine and the loud whistling noise as its tires left the safetly of the ground. He turned and began walking backwards as he watched the sky. Then it came. Over the airport almost seeming as though it were about to crash into it. He smiled and blew it a kiss as Marian flew out of his life. He heard the screeching of the tires before he even realised where he was walking. The shrieking scream from the women standing near by as he turned his head and watched as the car collided with his body.

**Stay tuned for the sequel :D:D we love bein mean :):)**

**Please don't hate us though :( **

**I was going to put the song Michael Buble – lost in this but a forgot then emma said leave it so...a did :D**


End file.
